A Cold Spring Day
by RiotAct
Summary: Spot and Riot are not settling into her being pregnant like Riot had hoped. Unsure as to whether he is being faithful, plus how he begins to earn some of his money she is faced with being a single mother in a century she doesn't belong in. Casting Call!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Okay so I said I wasn't going to do another Spot/Riot story so soon, but I lied. I also have a story about Misery out there now, and there is an open casting call for this one so give me your profiles, or if you already have and still want to be in my story, go ahead and let me know that too, and tell me your character's name so I can give you props. Thanks kids, hope you read and review! -A/N**

**PS - I don't own Newsies or any of their characters. I do own Cinder, Ghost, and Riot. I also don't own Emotions, Duck, or Bookworm but they've been in my stories all along so I hope they don't mind? :)**

I waved good-bye to Cinder, and headed back to Brooklyn, patting my little swell of a stomach. It had been three months since Declan had gone back to Ireland, and I had told Spot. He was of course still having a hard time with the idea. I had a hard time believing him when he said this was his first, but c'est la vie. I had started going to Cinder's in Harlem to talk to her about motherhood, since she had just recently gone through birth and all that jazz.

I got to be honest with you, I was scared to death, and so not ready. I was only eighteen, having finally celebrated my birthday four months ago. I was technically too old to be a newsie, but I still sold on my corner near the old market place where Seamus still watched out for me.

But things had subtly changed. Hide and Seek were no longer allowed to jump on me, and Spot treated me like I was an egg that might break. I too had slowed things down, only selling four days out of the week, and the other three cleaning around the lodging house, doing the laundry, and cooking for the kids.

This slower pace was killing me. I wasn't used to it and didn't think that I could hold onto it for six more months. I just wanted to run away sometimes now, when I saw Spot watching me worriedly, and counting the money he made during the day, always shaking his head over the pile. He had finally booted the non-existant O'Malley the old lodging house keeper out and had taken over the position himself, which meant the kid's rent money went to him as well.

Pulling the shawl I wore to hide the bump in my belly, I tucked my cap close to my head as a cool breeze swept down the narrow roadway. It was September now, and starting to slowly get colder. I was due to have whatever this little monkey inside of me was going to be in March. I dreaded getting huge and having Spot not want me anymore. I worried about that constantly, so much so that the stress was really starting to get me.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I didn't really think about it until they seemed to be gaining on me. When I swung around, I came face to face with Ghost who grinned sheepishly at me.

"Well aren't you the lucky lad having to follow me around?" Ghost shrugged and just smiled a little again. We walked alongside each other for awhile, not speaking. I was thinking so hard about things and the future that I didn't notice the cart coming down the street I was walking across until Ghost grabbed me by the collar and the cart thundered by, inches away.

Shaken, I thanked Ghost and made it to the other side of the street where I stopped to lean against a brick wall, my face breaking out in a cold sweat. Honestly I had to be more careful especially now.

Ghost just stood beside me, waiting for me to catch my breath. I pressed a hand to my chest and took a couple of deep breaths. Then after a few moments, we started walking again, this time with me trying to pay better attention to what I was doing.

At one point, tired of the not talking, I asked Ghost what his background story was. He basically shrugged, swiped a lock of his pale yellow hair off of his forehead, and said simply, "I was at the lodging house with Spot before he became leader. My family didn't want me, too many mouths to feed."

I swallowed hard and put a hand on my stomach. Was it fair that I was bringing this child into a life of poverty? It wouldn't go hungry, Spot or I would go hungry first, that we had already vowed, but was it really fair?

I also wasn't sure I still wanted to live at the lodging house. I loved it there, and would love for my child to grow up there, but was it fair to the hardworking newsies to have a screaming baby keeping them up at night? There was so much to think about, while having to deal with life in the present.

Plus I shouldn't have talked to Cinder so much. She described how bad the pain was while giving birth, and while God knows I'm not a wuss, I didn't think I was ready to deal with that kind of pain.

As Ghost and I walked along all those thoughts kept running through my head, and must have shown on my face, because Ghost paused me by putting a hand out in front of me. I looked at him questioningly and he gave me another slight smile.

"Everything will work out Riot. People have babies all the time." I looked into his gray eyes and gave him the first real smile I'd made since waking up next to Spot. He winked at me and took my arm.

"Now let's get the Boss's lady and baby home safely shall we?" and with that, he stopped a passing cart and offered them money to take us over the Brooklyn Bridge. The man readily agreed and I was touched by Ghost's kindness. I had never been very friendly with him, he kept to himself. Spot had told me a tiny bit of his past history, how all the kids in the neighborhood he grew up in Green Point made fun of him for his such pale coloring. He also told me about the day he had gone with the Brooklyn leader at the time to talk to the leader of Green Point about some infraction, and had seen Ghost standing on the sidewalk, trying to sell papers but being ignored.

He saw the kids ragging on him, and it made him angry, so he had gone over and asked the kid if he wanted to come be a lookout for them. At the time he had been second-in-command, at thirteen and didn't really have the authority to do that, but Ghost had smiled, and spit-shook with Spot and that had sealed the deal. Of course Spot had to do some fast talking to make his leader agree, but in the end he got what he wanted.

He had been right of course, Ghost was better as a lookout then a newsie. He became chief lookout in no time.

Together we sat on the back of the coal carriage, holding on as it clattered over the cobblestones. We bumped into each other from time to time, and it made me laugh, which made Ghost smile his little secret smile. Once we got over the bridge, we thanked the man, paid him, and went on our way to the lodging house. I was glad Spot had sent Ghost after me. If there was anyone who was the best at what he did, and one of the fastest runners in case something went south, it was Ghost.

When we got to the lodging house, there was a group of kids sitting on the front stoop, all with scowls on their faces, Spot foremost amongst them. He jumped up and ran to me, running his hands all over me, and putting one hand on my little baby bump.

"Are you okay? Did anything happen?" He directed his questions to Ghost while I attempted to shove him away.

"She almost got run over by a carriage," Ghost reported steadily. Spot's face turned crimson and he looked to me, shaking a warning finger at me. I held my hands up and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I've had a lot on my mind, I'm sorry Spot." Spot angrily thrust his cane into his belt loop and poked my chest with his finger, his jaw muscles working rapidly.

"No more going to Harlem. You're Brooklyn bound from now on. Shit I don't even want you to sell anymore." I pushed his finger away, and took a step closer, getting into his face.

"Fuck...You...I am NOT as breakable as you seem to think I am. I'm not made of china or some shit. I don't want to go to Cinder's anymore anyways, all she does is talk about how much it hurts." We stayed nose to nose for a few moments and then he backed off, taking a deep breath and holding his hands out. A stray breeze ruffled his hair since he wasn't wearing his gray cap, but had it tucked in the back pocket of his black pants. His suspenders hung at his sides, and I loved the dark blue shirt he was wearing, because it brought out the color of his eyes.

"Okay, Okay...We just need to relax. I know you're fit to be tied about all this and so am I. Come here." I almost didn't for he said it so arrogantly and confidently that I wanted to defy him. But I went, and he took of my cap and smoothed my black hair that had now grown to the middle of my back. I was wearing it loose today. Then he put the cap back onto my head, slapped the brim just like in the old days before we were together, and kissed me soundly.

There was hooting and hollering from the group of three girls sitting on the front stoop and I gave them all the finger as Spot pulled away and patted my bell awkwardly. Then he looked me in the eyes, smiled, and said he had borough business in Manhattan. I pressed my lips together and searched his eyes throughly, looking for any hint of a lie but I couldn't find one. Maybe he was just that good. Shrugging, I went to sit on the front stoop with Emotions, Duck, and Bookworm.

Spot looked at me hard, then shrugged himself, and went off with Action. Emotions slapped me upside the head and I could see her crude tattoo of an overlapping N and Y, as her sleeve pushed back when she reached towards me. I swung around and glared into her angry hazel eyes. She wore a brown cap over her auburn hair and was playing with a switchblade at the same time.

"What the Hell was that for?" I cried angrily. Emotions pointed at me with the knife and I drew back a little.

"That was for almost getting run over by a carriage you dummy." I made a face and she snickered. Duck was giving me a sort of glower as well as Bookworm which was unusual for either of them. Duck's reddish brown hair was piled on top of her head in a thick braid like she usually wore it, her dark gray cap sitting next to her on the stoop. Her green eyes searched mine like I had searched Spot's and I gave her a questioning look.

"You think he's going to cheat on you right now, don't you?" 'Damn Duck, she was too smart for her own good' I thought bitterly as I played with a piece of the shawl that was still wrapped around me. Duck pulled on one of her slightly pointed ears and then shook her head at me.

"How could you think that?" This time it was Bookworm, with her dark brown hair in it's usual ponytail and hidden underneath a handkerchief tied over her head. Her hooped earrings swung and glinted in the late autumn sun. Her blue eyes were full of disbelief and I finally stood up and pointed my dirty finger at all of them, my hand on my belly the whole time.

"You don't understand. I am going to get HUGE. He's not going to want anything to do with me then. Besides we all know his old habits, what's to say he's not going off to a pub to find some girl to fuck?" Duck and Bookworm winced at my language, while Emotions calmly cleaned her nails with her knife. She pointed it at me once more and I shoved it away, like I had done with Spot's finger.

"You can't prove anything yet. We'll keep an eye on him, won't we girls? All you had to do was ask for help, dummy." I felt tears spring to my eyes and cursed my wayward emotions. Apparently according to Cinder that was another condition I would have to deal with being pregnant.

"Thanks guys. I would appreciate that, immensely thank you." Emotions folded her knife and spit-shook into her hand to which I did the same, as did Bookworm and Duck. Then we went inside, for it was time to feed the army of hungry newsies. I let my thoughts go to that instead of Spot out on the town with Action. What was I going to do?

**A/N - Okay for the casting call, I need physical appearance, mannerisms, some background, and what you want to do for a job and which boy you want to be with. If any of the above three girls mentioned have an issue with me putting them in my story, let me know and I'll change it, I promise. Okay thats it I hope you guys read this, as well as my other new one Misery's Company. Thanks! -A/N**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Okay so I haven't gotten any new characters yet so I'm going to just continue with old ones for now. If you read this and I've had your character in one of my stories and you DON'T WANT them in it anymore, let me know. Or else I'm just gonna use them. If you WANT your character in here, let me know. I don't own Fingers, or Accents. Fingers is owned by missfervent, and Accents is owned by elleestJenn. Thanks guys! - A/N**

Spot didn't come home till late, and when he slid into bed, he woke me up with a kiss. I made a face, because he tasted like cigars and ale and it sort of turned my stomach. I had quit smoking when I found out I was pregnant, and it made me really cranky to be around other smokers which was practically the whole Brooklyn contingency.

He was also rather amorous, a fact which was pressed against my back. I rolled over and let him do what he needed to do, just content with the fact that he still wanted me. When he collapsed on top of me, I let him lay there for a few minutes until he turned onto his side, taking me with him.

We lay like spoons in a drawer, and I soon fell back asleep. I was the first one awake in the morning, and I dressed hurriedly in the dark room, trying not to wake Spot up and making sure I didn't walk into any walls. Dangit it was hard to see this early in the morning!

A low chuckle as I whacked my arm against a wall and swore fluently let me know that the King was awake. Frowning, I finally lit our gas lantern and glared at him. He lay on his back, the blanket not covering his chest, arms behind his head, one eye open.

"So you think that was funny?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well fuck you." I shot out, as I stood up to flounce out. Spot leaned forward in the bed and caught my hand, pulling me back. I tumbled onto the mattress and glared up at him as he bent down to kiss me soundly.

"You're so friendly in the morning," he said carefully, his eyes full of mirth as I grumbled and tried pushing him away. When he didn't budge, I finally gave in and laughed back at him.

"Yeah well, you know me! I'm SUCH a morning person." Spot lazily grinned and swiped a lock of my hair out of my face.

"Yeah I know. Little Riot and her little temper."

"Hah! You're not so big yourself...mmph!" I got out before he stopped me with another kiss, this one leaving me a tad breathless.

"Relax, Riot I was only playing," he said as I sat up and he finally got out of bed to get dressed. I didn't say anything to that which I already knew, and just watched him methodically get ready for the day.

When he stretched and offered me his hand, I let him pull me to my feet. Then it was time to rouse the other kids, a task which always proved arduous and thankless. The littlest ones were the worst, and I now felt a twinge of conscious as I imagined waking my own child to work on the streets.

I flicked one of the smaller kid's ears as he blearily slept-walked past me to the washroom, and was rewarded with a yowl and an angry glance. Good, now he was awake. I realized it was Hide, and I also noticed that he needed a haircut. As his twin Seek stumbled past, I made a note that he also needed one as well. It would be haircut time here soon enough.

Today was one of the days I got to sell, and I was happy about that which made me smile for no reason other than I usually cursed having to be on my feet all day long. Grabbing my old Civil War soldier's jacket off of a hook downstairs, I shoved my arms into the sleeves and buttoned it down my chest. Now that it was getting colder in the mornings I was happy that it still fit me with more room to spare. The man I had bought it off of a year ago was tall and large.

Hearing Spot's raised voice, I waited just outside on the street, looking up at the dawn-lightened sky. It was going to be a clear day today, I could see the sun in the windows of some of the higher buildings, even though it was still dark down on the streets.

Spot came out just then, leading a steady stream of sleepy Brooklyn newsies. I smiled at the girls, Emotions, Duck, Bookworm, and Fingers. Sprite had finally gone to be with Skittery in Manhattan.

Fingers paused to talk to me for a few minutes, and I was pleased that she was still with Action. She was a medium sized girl, almost seventeen years of age. She wore her dark brown hair in two braids and had serious green eyes. She dressed in shabby layers and carried a knife on her always as well as her precious violin. She played for money, and didn't have to sell papers, she was that good.

Action stole her away, his green eyes looking amused as he hooked an arm around her neck and kissed her cheek, his black hair still mussed with sleep. I let them walk away and was pleased when Spot came up, wearing his navy pea coat, and gray cap slung low over his eyes.

"Ready?" I nodded and let him take my hand and walked along, happy for the moment being. When we got to the D.O., he kissed me on the mouth as we parted to sell for the day. With an admonishing wag of his finger, he pleaded with me to be careful, and his eyes took in my scarred cheek. I grimaced and promised him I would, even though I was already planning on defying him.

It was early afternoon when I had sold all my papers and I accepted an apple from Seamus, one of the old regulars at the store where I sold my papers outside. Munching gratefully, I half-listened as he told me about his wife's troubles with having children. Great, everyone just suddenly felt like telling me about how hard it was. I wondered if there were any books on the subject, and vowed to ask Accents when I went to Manhattan.

Saluting Seamus, I thanked him for the apple, and walked off, my hands stuffed into the pocket of my coat. I was busy thinking again, and when I finally shook off my stupor, I realized I was already in Manhattan. Blinking, I rubbed a hand across my chin and told myself to wake up and pay attention.

Walking down a side street, I came to the front door of Spencer's Books, and was surprised to see a closed sign. What was this? Cupping a hand to my eyes, I tried looking inside, but I couldn't see through the dirty glass. Obviously this place was no longer in existence. Frowning, I walked away towards Duane Street, and the Manhattan Boy's lodging house.

I was rewarded with Racetrack and Emotions sitting outside. Emotions' eyes bugged out when she saw me, and I instantly felt wary. She had been there when Spot told me not to leave Brooklyn.

"Hi," she said shortly, the smile on her face fading rapidly into a disapproving glower. Racetrack was a little taken aback by the swift change, his dark eyes looking first to his girlfriend, then flitting to my emotionless face.

"Hi," I said back just as disparagingly. Emotions' face became even more stolid and I sighed, not wanting to get into a fight.

"Look, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I was trying to find Accents at the bookstore, and that place isn't open anymore. Do you know where she is?" I directed the question towards Racetrack who took a puff off of his ever present cigar and squinted up at me.

"She's staying with Silver at the girl's lodging house now. The store closed up and she needed money. You should find her there about now." I nodded and turned around to walk away, when I heard Emotions' voice. Looking over my shoulder, I saw that she was looking at me sternly.

"You meet me back here in half an hour, and we'll go back to Brooklyn together, okay?" I narrowed my eyes at her, but just nodded and continued walking on. I greeted a few of the other newsies that I passed who were heading home, running into Itey, Swifty, Jake, and Dutchy.

I soon found myself on the street a few blocks away where the girl's lodging house was. Misery sat outside, smoking a cigarette in the sunshine, her eyes screwed up tight, head cocked to one side. I approached slowly, knowing that she could be volatile. The girl just wasn't all there. She opened one greenish-hazel eye as I reached her, and tucked some of her auburn hair behind an ear. She wasn't wearing her trademark bowler hat with it's crimson ribbon.

"Hey," she said, her voice raspy from cigarettes and alcohol. I noticed purple smudges underneath her eyes, and she seemed skinnier. Concerned, I jutted my chin out and shot her a look.

"What's wrong?" Misery blinked up at me, slightly confused before smiling a tiny smile. Shaking her head, she held up a hand.

"Spare me, Ma Riot. I'm okay." I opened my mouth to protest, and she gave me an angry glare.

"I'm...okay." Holding up my hands, I nodded and went past her up the stairs and into the lodging house. I found Accents quite easily as she sat at the empty table in the lobby, reading Oliver Twist, by Charles Dickens. I snorted at that apt tale and dragged a chair out and sat next to her.

Accents was short, like Misery and I. She stood just at five feet, and had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her name was because she spoke in different accents, switching more frequently depending on how nervous she was. She put a finger in the book to mark her place and gave me a friendly smile, speaking in a British accent this time. How perfect.

" 'Ello, 'ello there Riot. What can I do for ya?" Grinning, I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair.

"Well I went to the bookstore to see if you had any books on becoming a mother, but I found the place all boarded up and closed." Accent's face darkened, and she leaned back in her chair, angry.

"Yeah the bleeding rotter ran up a gambling debt that 'e couldn't pay and they took the store from 'im. What a filthy sod. So now I'm 'ere."

"Do you like it here?" I asked curiously. She was the one who shrugged this time and cast a wary eye around before answering.

"It's a wee bit different, but I don't mind," she said changing her accent to a Scottish one. I realized I was getting onto thin ice, and stood up. Waving good-bye, I hurried back to Duane Street, where I found a pissed off Emotions waiting for me.

We didn't even bother snapping at each other as we made our way back. The sun was setting, and we were both footsore and tired. I had only eaten an apple, and I was famished. My stomach was gurgling quite loudly. At one disturbingly loud yowl of protest from lack of food, Emotions sighed and snitched me another apple from a passing vendor, as well as one for herself.

"Thanks," I said quietly as we walked along, eating the sweet, crisp fruit. Apples were always perfect in the fall. Emotions walked alongside me, silent for the time being, but when she pitched her apple core, she stopped and held a hand out for me to stop as well.

"Listen, you and Spot have your own thing to deal with and I know having a baby is scaring the pee outta you. But you have to listen to him, especially if you want our help finding out what he's up to when he goes out at night. Is that a deal? If anything happens to you, he'll lose his mind, I swear." My head was hanging by the time she finished.

Looking up I caught her eye and nodded in silent agreement. Appeased for the moment, Emotions gave me her first real smile and slung an arm around my neck, giving me a rough rub on the crown of my head with a hard-knuckled hand. Yelping, I broke away from her and ran a little ways up the street laughing.

We made it to Brooklyn with no incidents, but I was worried. If Spot found out that I had disobeyed him and gone to Manhattan, I would get into another fight with another person I just plain didn't want to fight with. A hard knot formed in the pit of my stomach as I realized that if he hadn't found out already, he would soon enough. That was what he had lookouts for.

That just aggravated me. I didn't want to stay in Brooklyn until the baby was born. I had friends in other burroughs and if I wanted to see them, I damn well would go, Spot be damned.

"Riot," Emotions said in a warning tone as I stalked along the sidewalk towards the lodging house, spoiling for a fight. Looking over, I stopped again when she did and waited.

"Don't fight with him right now. You should be doing what he says. Spot doesn't act like this to get on your nerves, he does it because he cares." Again, Emotions took the wind out of my sails, just like that. Making a frustrated sound, I pounded a fist into my other hand and let out a huge breath.

"Alright, damnit, I get it." I felt suddenly nauseated as I saw Spot outside with Action, Fingers, and Duck. Their eyes all went to me as Emotions and I walked up, and I noticed the other kids disappear right quick. Frowning, I held my head up and looked at Spot. He looked back with no emotion on his face, blue eyes serious and dark.

"Did you have fun in Manhattan? 'Cuz that's the last time you're going." Well, horse-shit here we went, right into it. Tonight was going to be just lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N - Okay so I don't own Emotions, she is owned by Emotions. I also don't own Duck, she is owned by JustDuck, Pixie is owned by MushSpotgoil, Bookworm is owned by Dimonah Tralon (I think...err...), The Bishops are owned by Elyse, and Angel is owned by xxWickedWench, and Bells is owned by Raeghan. Again, if you end up reading this and don't want your character used let me know and I'll rewrite. Thanks! Please review! - A/N**_

_**PS - I wrote this to Robbie Williams' 'Feel', and Mumford and Sons "White Blank Page", ...Not sure why but I did.**_

_**PPS - I used an idea given to me by MushSpotgoil. Thanks again!**_

I glared at Spot as he stood there looking imperiously at me. He was angry, that much I could tell. I noticed a girl a little shorter than Spot standing off to the side, her head cocked. She had black hair and green eyes and was dressed like a boy. I caught her glancing at Spot, and I pursed my lips.

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped. The girl gave me a brief smile that didn't reach her eyes and crossed her arms. Spot glanced over at her and then looked back to me.

"Don't change the subject."

"No! I want to know who that is and why she feels the need to stand here and listen to us."

"My name is Pixie, that good enough for ya?" We glared at each other and I knew suddenly that the two of us would definitely not be friends.

Spot watched us, no expression on his face. Then he pointed at Pixie with his cane and stuck it into his belt loop afterwards.

"Go inside," he said to her. Pixie protested, but Spot shot her a look and she hastily complied. I watched her walk in and felt a bad feeling settle into my stomach. Something was going to happen with that girl, I could just tell.

I finally looked at Spot, and saw him watching me, his eyes glacial. I immediately went on the defensive and crossed my arms, shutting him out with my body language.

"You disobeyed me. Again. On purpose this time."

"Not on purpose, I just..."

"Riot I swear to God, this has to stop. I can't take it anymore."

"So what then? You think I do things to piss you off, but that's not true!"

"I gave you a second chance, and you blew it!"

"So what? Are we done?"

Spot didn't say anything for a few minutes, just glared at me. I felt my stomach twist and churn. I put my hand on my belly and Spot's eyes followed the motion. Then he sighed, long and loud.

"Yeah."

I started and wrapped my arms around myself, tears pricking my eyes. I looked at Spot through a film of moisture and sniffed, furiously trying not to cry in front of him. Biting my lip I turned and went to go inside.

"For now. I need time to think. Just give me a few days." I glanced over my shoulder and nodded, then ran the hell away. I heard him swear as I rushed into the lodging house, and ran upstairs. Grabbing clothes from his room, I went into the girl's room and dropped onto a bed. Emotion's head popped up from where she was reading a dime novel on her bed. When she saw my shoulder's shaking she leapt up and threw her arms around me.

"What happened?" I shook my head and burst into tears, shoving my face into her shoulder. Emotions held me and whispered soothing words. I just held onto her and cried. At one point I looked up over her shoulder, mid-sob, and saw Spot standing in the doorway, a sick expression on his face. Leaping up I slammed the door in his face and turned to Emotions.

"Please give me a cigarette." Emotions complied, the dangers of smoking not yet known by most people. I lit it and inhaled greedily, feeling a pang of guilt, knowing that I shouldn't be smoking while I was pregnant. Emotions sat and watched me quietly, waiting.

"Spot broke it off with me. He says it's only for a few days but I don't believe him. Plus there's this new girl hanging around him...I just don't know what to think." Emotions' eyes grew guarded and she made a face.

"Yeah, that Pixie girl. I don't know how I feel about her. D'you want me to kick her ass?" I laughed as I wiped off my face and shook my head.

"No, no, you don't have to. We'll work it out...Maybe." I exhaled smoke and felt tears kick up again. Angrily, I sat down on my bed and smoked in silence, Emotions just sitting with me. The boy's room was loud with noise. It was Friday night, there was bound to be a poker game, with maybe newsies from other places showing up.

I had no desire to join any of them, but the door flew open and girls poured in. Duck and Bookworm came over when they saw how distressed I was, and we had a little therapy session going on on my bed.

People came and went, Racetrack showed up and stole Emotions away, and she was replaced by Kate 'Beauty' Bishop. Her brother John 'Fish' Bishop stuck his head in and said 'hello', his brown eyes happy. He had a fresh bruise on his chin, he sometimes boxed for money to help support himself and his two sisters. Other times he worked down on the docks, bringing fish back for dinner, which earned him his nickname. Kate was to put it bluntly, a prostitute. She had spent time working in a factory, where she lost her pinky and ring fingers. After that she turned to street walking. She had a scar on her chin where she had been cut by a john. Their youngest sister Hanna was working in a factory. She didn't come to the lodging house that much. They all had brown hair and brown eyes.

Kate wanted to go confront Spot, and I had to plead with her not to. I was a little overwhelmed, especially when Angel, a pickpocket from Manhattan came in and sat down on my crowded bed.

She had her cap on, and black curly hair escaped from it. She had eyes the color of green apples and a spray of freckles across her nose.

Angel was unusually subdued as I filled her in on what was going on. She gave me a sad smile and told me she hoped everything worked out. I nodded at her and smiled briefly back. Bells, a Brooklyn newsie came in to show me a new kitten she had snuck in. She bent over to show me the kitten tucked in her front pocket, her messy auburn hair swirling around her shoulders. The bell she wore around her neck made a slight musical sound when she shifted her weight.

The door slammed open and two boys poked their heads in. Rooster saw Angel and gave her a slow smirk, one that Angel returned. It actually made me smile, and she got up to go to him. The other boy came into the room and hooked an arm around Bells' neck. His name was Grim, and he was a Bronx newsie.

He gave me an unreadable look as he stood there, his green eyes gentle when they looked at me. I think he could tell that I was hurting. He watched Bells and I as we cooed over the kitten, occasionally clearing his throat. He had a scar around his neck from where his father had tried to kill him, and shaggy black hair. A long time ago I almost ended up with him, but I was glad he was with Bells now.

"You have to come into the other room. You can't hide out here all night." I looked up at him and shook my head stubbornly. I didn't feel like joining the other kids, I wanted to sulk plain and simple. Grim pursed his lips but then shrugged and dragged Bells off into the other room. Soon most everyone departed, and I lay on my cot thinking.

I had hoped Spot was doing the same, but I was surprised to hear his laughter coming from the other room. Frowning, I got up and flipped my cap onto my head. Going out into the hallway, I glanced over and froze.

Spot was talking to Pixie outside the boy's room, leaning down to hear something she said. I felt sick when he laughed and nudged her as they joked around. Then he caught sight of me, and his face dropped.

"Riot, it's not..."

"Fuck...OFF!" I spat out as I went in the opposite direction. Heading downstairs, I heard him call out my name again, but I didn't stop walking. I couldn't believe him! Where had this girl come from? She obviously had her sights set on Spot, and since we were on a break or done then...I sat down hard on the front stoop, lighting another cigarette that Emotions had given me. Really I was going to stop, but not tonight.

Watching people walk by, I just sat and smoked, my thoughts awhirl. A group of kids came out of the lodging house, and trooped past me. Spot paused on the step I was sitting on and cleared his throat. I looked up at him, keeping my face wiped of emotion.

"We're going to the Green Mermaid."

"Have fun."

"Yeah...Listen..."

"Spot, just go. I'm fine." Spot gave me a frustrated look and then jammed his hands into his pockets and nodded. He went down the steps and joined the group of kids. I noticed Pixie sidle up to him and felt my guts clench. Emotions shot them a glower, then looked at me and put a finger alongside her nose. I knew she would watch Spot for me and report back.

Tears spilled as they walked off down the street. Really what good was I that all I could do was sit there and cry. Angry with myself, I went inside and began cleaning the kitchen. Furious, I scrubbed the SHIT out of the floor, muttering angrily to myself the whole time. When I was finally done with the floor, and wiping the table and scrubbing a few pots, I sat at the table and moped.

A few of the younger boys poked their heads in and smiled mischievously at me before ducking out. I shook my head, not wanting to know what they were up to. Hearing a commotion, I left the kitchen and walked out into the lobby.

Spot came through the front door, carrying Pixie, who huddled in his arms crying. I watched open-mouthed, as he brushed past me, his eyes meeting mine for a brief instant. They were full of anger and guilt. I saw that Pixie's shirt front was ripped, and guessed what had happened. Someone had attacked her. The rest of the kids who had gone spilled in, their voices hushed but buzzing.

Emotions grabbed my hand and led me outside. Duck and Bookworm followed, worry plain on their faces. Once we were outside, I yanked Emotions to a stop and put my hands onto her arms.

"WHAT is going ON?"

"Some man tried to force himself onto Pixie and Spot caught him. He thrashed the guy good, and then brought her straight back here." I felt fear trickle it's icy fingers down my back. Spot couldn't resist a damsel in distress. He would feel obligated to protect her and try to soothe her from what happened. That's just how he was. He hadn't wanted girls in the lodging house for this exact reason, but he had folded and allowed them in. He felt responsible for them and would take this as a huge affront to him and his flock.

I turned to go inside, feeling numb. I knew how Spot's brain worked. He was predictable. Sure enough when we went inside, he was waiting, his face full of impatience. He directed us girls to go help Pixie get settled, figuring she would want to be around females right now.

I didn't say a word, just followed the rest of the girls I was with up the stairs and filed into Spot's room. Pixie was curled up into a ball on Spot's bed. I watched impassively as Duck and Bookworm sat down and stroked her hair.

I knew what it was like to have that happen to you, since Swagger had attacked me awhile back in Green Point. Spot had saved me then, and although it was an awful thing it had brought us closer together. Pixie was shaking and I knew I should feel bad, but all I could feel was nothing.

Leaving the room, I headed to the kitchen to get some hot water and a washrag. She would no doubt want to clean herself. When I got upstairs, Spot met me on the staircase. I went to go around him, and he stopped me.

"Riot we need to talk..."

"About what Spot?" I made my voice apathetic because worry pierced me to the core. Spot took the bowl of water away from me and set it down on the stairs before taking my hand and leading me down the stairs, through the lobby and outside.

It was a pleasant evening, the air wasn't too chilly. I wrapped my arms around myself and hugged tightly. I didn't want to hear what Spot had to say, I was determined that it wasn't going to be anything good.

"Riot, you know I love you."

"Do I?"

"Well if you don't there's something wrong with you," he shot back. I sneered and held my arms out.

"Great so now you're telling me I'm crazy. Way to go Conlon, is this what you wanted to bring me out here to tell me?" Spot took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair, almost stomping a foot in his obvious frustration.

"Damnit Riot, just be quiet for a second!" I closed my mouth and stared at him. He often spoke in anger, but when it was directed at me it tended to get intense fast and I was unsure of his mood right now. Shifting on my feet, I looked at a spot past his shoulder.

"Riot. I love you. Pixie is a girl I knew from when I was a little scrapper, she's a good friend, almost a sister and that's it. You have nothing to be threatened by." Spot's face and eyes were so earnest I almost gave in.

"So that's why she just all of a sudden shows up and you tell me you need a break?" Spot went to speak but I held up my hand and looked at him, shame all over my face.

"Listen I know what I did was wrong, I worried you unnecessarily and for that I apologize. But for you to break up with me because of it? I'm sorry but I suppose we both have some things to think about here. I can't have you leaving me every time I do something stupid, and well...I have to stop being stupid I guess."

"Riot..." Spot's voice was gentler than I heard it in days. He took a step forward, and when I didn't back away, took another until he was standing right in front of me. Taking my chin in his hand he tilted my face back and kissed me.

"This break is only temporary. I love you and the only reason I'm doing this is to reevaluate our situation. I don't know if it's because I'm too strict with you that you don't listen to me, but everything I ask of you is for your safety. Especially now that...Well. You'll find out about that soon enough."

I just stood there, letting his words sink in and was reminded of a Mumford and Sons lyrics;

"You did not think when you sent me to the brink,

But tell me now where was my fault in loving you with my whole heart."

My heart wanted to pound out of my chest as I watched him walk away, his normal swagger subdued. Fresh tears came unbidden as I thought about my options. I didn't have that much money, where could I go? Why did this Pixie girl choose to show up now when we were having problems? What did Spot mean by worrying about my safety and that I would soon find out why?

These were all things I would find out come Hell or high water, but right now I needed to make a huge decision. Should I stay in the lodging house or not?

_**SHOUT OUTS**_

_**MushSpotgoil - I used your character! I hope you don't mind but I'm going to make her a bad person for awhile. I liked your little plot idea so I used that as well. Thank you! I hope you continue to read, at least I'll have one reviewer! *laughs***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N - I'm hoping to still see some of my old reviewers around, and lurkers please leave me some love! Thanks guys. Also I don't own Pixie she is owned by MushSpotgoil, and I don't own Siren or Miles, they are owned by missfervent. Accents is owned by elleestjenn, and Angel is owned by xxWickedWench. Thanks guys! -A/N**_

When I woke up the next morning I was highly disconcerted, expecting to be in bed with Spot. I actually rolled right off the cot in a tangle of blankets, after stretching out an arm to hook around Spot.

Popping up, I swore fluently and looked around hoping that nobody saw that. Everyone was still asleep. I grunted and standing up went to the washroom and cleaned up, then got dressed. Realizing I had left my favorite cabby hat in Spot's room, I went down the hall. Standing before the door, I took a deep breath.

Knocking on the door, I didn't hear an answer so I cracked it a little. What I saw made me gag and filled my stomach with nausea that wasn't just from morning sickness. Spot lay on the mattress, on his side facing away from Pixie, who slept next to him, her arm slung around him like I used to do. Spot was mostly fully clothed as was Pixie, but it was the fact that he had his hand in her out-flung one, their fingers interlaced.

Rigid with fury, I contemplated raising a scene, but I just went over to the corner where I had left my hat sitting on Spot's desk, and then tip-toed towards the door. Unfortunately I hit a squeaky board, and I froze in place.

I thought everything was okay and was just starting to relax and take another step when I heard a muffled grunt. I didn't even turn around, I just headed for the door. That's when Spot must've fully woken up because I heard him say, "Riot? What...Oh SHIT! Riot!"

I didn't look back, I just stiffened my shoulders and kept walking, down the hallway and down the stairs to the lobby.

I was almost out the front door when he caught me, grabbing onto my arm and wrenching me around. His blue eyes were full of sleep, guilt, anger, and frustration. I looked down at the tight grip he had on my arm, and he lifted his hand away like I had burned him.

"It's not what you think, Riot." His voice was gruff and gravelly with sleep and I bit my lip remembering how much I liked it when it sounded that way. Then I shook my head.

"I'm tired of hearing that Spot. Just...Do what you're going to do. Christ you at least gave Cinder a few months before you moved on." I saw the words slap him in the face, and he took a step back, hurt flashing in his eyes before they hardened.

"You can never listen to reason can you? You know I used to wonder if you were touched in the head, some of the things you say and do just don't fit in around here. I guess I was right." That in turn made me gasp in a deep breath of hurt and we stood staring at each other.

"Let's not do it like this," I said softly, reaching out to touch him on his chest, laying a hand over the thin material of his undershirt where his heart was. Spot looked at me confused.

"Let's not end it angry at each other. I'll just leave, it's okay. Silver will take me in, or I can go back to the Points. I'm sure Old Maggie would let me a room." Now Spot looked shocked and spluttered for a minute.

"You think I'm going to let you leave, pregnant and all? What kind of guy do you take me for?" I gave him a sad smile, then leaned forward and kissed him on the lips gently.

"One who's moved on," I whispered as I turned around and put my cap onto my head. I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me, but I wouldn't face him. Not right now when there were fresh tears springing up in my eyes.

"Riot I'm telling you again that it's not what you think, I thought her hand was yours in my sleep...But if you feel like you gotta go right now then please go to Silver's. I know they'll take care of you there until I can convince you otherwise." Spot's voice was thick with emotion and mine was clogged with tears so I just nodded and then walked out the door.

I hadn't taken any clothing with me, but I knew Silver who was the head of the girl's lodging house in Manhattan would help me find some. Walking and crying, I was offered a ride in the cart of a coal seller. He even let me ride up front and gave me a handkerchief to use. He was elderly and said I reminded him of his dead wife when she had been young.

I thanked him profusely when he dropped me off on Duane Street in Manhattan and assured him I would be alright as well as the baby. It was early, the newsies were just heading to work and I greeted a few curious ones as I headed for Silver's.

There were two people outside Silver's I didn't recognize. One was a girl of medium height who was willowy with light brown hair that waved slightly to her shoulders and soulful hazel eyes. She wore a red coulter shirt and black canvas trousers. Because it was a slightly chilly autumn morning, she wore a tattered gray blazer.

"Is Silver still inside?" I asked her. The girl cocked her head as if deciding whether or not to answer me civilly or not. Then taking in my ragged appearance and red, swollen eyes, plus the belly that I was starting not to be able to hide, she made her decision.

"Yes _cher_, I think she still is."

"Thank you," I mumbled, trying not to meet her searching eyes. The other person, a tall lanky fellow with closely cropped blackish brown hair and the oddest rusty colored eyes offered me a handkerchief. His face was kind, but always mobile as if he was constantly twitching. It reminded me of kids I had known back in modern times who had ADHD. He had a strong jaw and a slightly upturned nose spattered with a few freckles.

He wore a dark green gambler's shirt rolled up at the sleeves with a gray thermal shirt underneath. His pants were dark brown railhead's and he wore brogan shoes and suspenders hung at his waist.

"No thanks, I'm okay," I said to him with a smile. He wiggled his eyebrows at me and his face seemed to change expression a few times. Holding out a finger, he wagged it at me, his thick black eyebrows drawing down near his eyes.

"You're Spot Conlon's girl. I saw you with him a few times. I'm from the Vinegar Hill area in Brooklyn, it's where I work at a bar."

"Was."

"Was what?" His twitchy expression was comical and it made me laugh which was a sight better than crying at that point.

"I was Spot Conlon's girl. My name is Riot." The young man gave me a horrified expression and shot a glance over at the slender younger girl listening to us.

"He left you...with that?" The boy pointed at the swelling of my stomach and I sighed. The girl broke in with a rapid volley of French, which the boy answered then they both looked at me.

"It's a long story...err?"

"My name is Siren, and he is Miles." Siren had a thick French accent and she had cocked her head and was watching me intently again. Miles just looked surprised and sort of sad. Then his mobile face changed into a humorous expression and he cracked a joke about a priest, and a donkey that had me laughing, and Siren elbowing him in the gut.

"Stupid! You know I am religious. Now it is time for me to pray before I start singing. Bow your heads." Miles quick glance told me that I was included, and I quickly did so. I didn't want to get Siren mad at me.

"Holy Father please bless my performance and keep me safe once more today as well as Miles and this new girl, Riot, plus her baby. Amen." We all said 'Amen' and I was touched that she had included me. Then I left the two standing outside, Siren beginning to sing in a haunting voice, Miles slouched against the wall next to her.

Silver was sitting inside at a table with Accents when I walked in. Silver stood up when she saw my face, and Accents looked concerned, her blue eyes taking in my face. Silver's gray eyes nailed me to the floor when I told them that Spot had broken it off with me and I had found him in bed with another girl.

"I'll kill him myself!" Silver raged and I smiled, because it reminded me of Emotions. Accents was thinking, she had wrapped an arm around her waist and her eyes looked at me closely.

"Are you sure it wasn't as he said? People do things in their sleep, I read about it in this book...I just mean maybe Pixie was scared and he slept next to her to help her sleep."

"Yeah and rats have wings, I'm sure. We all know Conlon and his moves." Silver's pale face colored at the broken expression on my face and she apologized quietly.

"It could well have been just that Accents, you're right. But we've been fighting so much lately and he forbids me from doing so much. I...I can see why Cinder started sneaking off to see Spook." My mind went to Declan and how I would have gone to him for help and felt like such a scumbag. But in these times if you didn't have a man to protect you and look out for you, you better have good friends.

Luckily for me, I found that I did. Silver brought me upstairs and showed me to a cot and pointed out a hook on the wall where I could hang clothes. When I explained that I didn't have any of mine, she said she'd send one of the girls to go get them.

"I know, I'll send Angel. That way she can see Rooster." We both shared a laugh at that unlikely pairing and then Silver and Accents had to leave to sell. I was supposed to clean up or something like that.

I sat on my new cot for awhile, and just thought hard about my situation. I wondered how easy it would actually be to cut ties with the King of Brooklyn and thought that it wasn't going to be bloody easy. He was going to make this difficult. Plus did I really want to end it with him?

My thoughts enwrapped me for quite some time until I realized that it was early afternoon and I better get a move on. Making all the beds in the large room that served as a dormitory, I found a broom parked in a corner and swept that room, then the one downstairs.

They had a small kitchen area that for a house full of girls was filthy. There were dishes and pots to be scrubbed, and I set about scrubbing the floor too, until a shadow fell across the block of sunshine I had been kneeling in. Wiping a hand over my sweat stained brow, I looked up as I dropped the scrub brush into the bucket of filthy water next to me with a 'plop' and blanched.

Emotions stood there, her arms crossed, hazel eyes pissed off as all get out. Angel stood next to her, looking from me to her, unsure of what to do, her apple green eyes worried. I knew Angel wanted to stay in good standing with Brooklyn right now but it Emotions wanted to soak me she would probably jump in and help.

"I am so mad at you, I think I could snap your neck. Didn't us girls say we'd take care of it? Did we or did we not?" Emotions spoke through gritted teeth. I stood up, wiping my hands on my already dirty pants and gave her an angry look back.

"Yeah you took care of it so well she ended up in bed with him!"

"She was almost raped!"

"Spot is smothering me!"

"He loves you." The last words were quiet and forcefully said. Angel held out a gunnysack and gave a high pitched nervous laugh.

"Here are your clothes...although it was a fight just to get them." Emotions was still staring at me as I took the bag from Angel and thanked her.

"Angel scram, me and this dumb broad need to talk." Angel actually squeaked and ran out of the room. I was flabbergasted. She was a tough, tough girl but not many could compare to Emotions, especially when she was in a snit.

We both took seats at the small table that was pushed against a wall near two windows that let in some sunlight. They were dirty too, something else to add to my list, I sighed. Emotions pulled out her switchblade and began cleaning her fingernails, something she did when she was upset.

"Listen Emotions, I know that you're upset about all this but you just don't understand..."

"No YOU don't understand! I care about both of you two and to see him in so much pain because you're being stupid..."

"HEY!" I smacked my hand down on the table and glared at her. She jammed her knife into the table's surface and glared back.

"HE'S the one who slept in the same bed as her. HE'S the one who's been telling me what I can and can't do! I'm NOT a child! I'm HAVING his child!" Then I burst into tears thanks to my wonderful hormone imbalance that expectant mother's go through and Emotions moved closer and started patting my back.

"He won't stop until he gets you back, you know," she said quietly. I lifted my tear-stained face and snorted bitterly.

"He gave up Cinder didn't he? What's another girl to him?" Emotions leaned back and looked disappointed in me.

"You're his girl. He loves you, and he wants that baby that is also his you're carrying. He wants the both of you so much it scares him. That's why he's been all over you, watching you and trying to keep you SAFE. You run off on your hair-brained adventures and give the man a heart attack. What do you expect him to do, just pat you on the head and let you go your merry way? That's not how this is going to end and you know that."

"What if I don't want him? What then?" There was silence in the kitchen as Emotions processed that information before shaking her head.

"Stop lying to yourself kid. You love him just as much as he loves you and I know YOU'RE scared too. Scared of that, and scared of this." She indicated 'this' by pointing at my swelling belly. I curled an arm around it and hung my head.

"Maybe you're right Emotions..." she snorted and shot me a look.

"I KNOW I'm right, sister."

"But!" I held up a finger, "He is too controlling and he is smothering me. It's driving me away. If he can't deal with that then there's no hope." Emotions gave me a sad smile and patted me on the shoulder.

"There's always hope when two people love each other. Now make sure you go to Medda's tonight okay? Promise me you will. Some of us girls are going to be there and we want to see you. Siren is singing, it'll be fun." I looked at her doubtfully as she stood up.

"I don't really feel like having fun right now," I said dismally. Emotions laughed and put her knife back into a pocket.

"That's exactly why you SHOULD go. Now promise!" She spat into her hand and held it out and I obediently did the same. We shook, and Emotions' seemed satisfied. Then she left to go see Racetrack and I went upstairs to get cleaned up and ready to deal with going to Medda's, even though I just wanted to curl into a ball on my cot. Fun! Hah! We'd damn well see about that.

_**SHOUT OUTS!**_

_**Elleestjenn**_ - Yes Spot broke up with her, he's being a jerk sort of. You were right! You actually gave me the idea for her to go to Manhattan, thank you.

_**MushSpotgoil**_ - I'm glad you're letting me use your character how I like. She may not seem good at first, but we'll see what happens :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - I don't own Siren and Miles, they are owned by missfervent. I also don't own Emotions, she is owned by Emotions. I also don't own Dreamer/Blade she is owned by Narniafan96. Pixie is owned by MushSpotgoil. -A/N**

I went through different outfits, not liking any of the clothes I had. I sort of wanted to dress up, show Spot what he was missing. But I lacked any dressy clothes so I put on a dark green blouse and a black skirt. I left the tails of the blouse untucked so it covered my baby bump. Putting a hand onto my stomach, I stared into the mirror in the girl's bunkroom and sighed.

There were dark smudges underneath my eyes and I looked so pale. I braided my black hair into a thick plait that reached the middle of my back and tied it off with a green ribbon. My gray eyes were tired and my mouth was drawn down at the corners. I looked older than my eighteen years. I also needed to eat more, because I was losing weight when I needed to gain some for the baby.

Voices made me hasten along, as girls poured in from a day of working. Silver found me and pulled me aside, her blue eyes serious. Unhappily I shifted my weight from one foot to the next.

"You know Spot is going to be there tonight, right? Pixie will probably be there too. Is there going to be a problem? I need to know." I frowned and crossed my arms. Damn straight there was going to be a problem if they showed up together. But I gave Silver an innocent look and shook my head.

"No, no. There won't be any problem, I promise." Silver gave me a stern look and I knew she knew I was lying. I smiled weakly and went downstairs and went outside. Misery was sitting on the stoop with another girl I had only briefly met.

Misery gave me a cigarette and I lit it thankfully. The afternoon sun made the other girl's hair glow like gold. She gave me a nod, her green eyes solemn.

"Have you met? This is Dreamer. Sometimes we call her Blades on account she carries so many around with her." I gave Dreamer a nod back. She wore a green shirt and gray short pants that came to her shins.

"Going to Medda's tonight?" I nodded in response to Misery's question. She was looking at me thoughtfully and I shivered a little. Misery was different and I wasn't used to her being thoughtful.

"If you need any help let me know." I smiled at Misery and thanked her. Dreamer suddenly drew herself up and a broad smile broke out onto her face. Jack was walking up the street with his friend Davey, and Racetrack.

"Hey girls," they all chorused when they stopped in front of the building. I noticed that Dreamer seemed very attentive towards Jack and hid a smile when he came over and kissed her on the cheek. So that was the way the wind blew. Racetrack started telling a funny story and I glanced over at Davey to see him staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, no...I didn't know you were pregnant." I gave Davey a sour smile. He didn't work as a newsie anymore now that his father's arm had healed and he could go back to the factory. He mostly was in school but after that was done for the day he hung around the newsies when he could.

"Well I am. Ta da!" Davey rolled his eyes and punched me gently on the arm. I gave him a real smile and shrugged. Then the talk turned towards Medda's and we left the front stoop to start the walk over there.

Misery stalked alongside me, her shoulder's rigid with tension. I knew that she was a very anxious person. Then there was a shout, and we turned to see Pie Eater running up the sidewalk. When he caught up and slid an arm around Misery's waist, I saw her relax.

She looked up at him like no one else was there and he bent down to kiss her gently.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and my throat burned. I missed that and it seemed like I hadn't really known what I had until it was gone. Turning away, I walked along, blinking rapidly trying not to let any moisture fall. I would have walked by Medda's if Racetrack hadn't grabbed my sleeve and slid his arm through mine.

"Calm down dollface. Spot's an idiot but he'll get over it soon enough, you just wait." The others went past us inside and I finally let some of my tears fall at Racetrack's kind words. He made an 'oh shit' face and hurriedly whipped a handkerchief out and handed it to me.

I couldn't help but laugh at his face and it made me feel better. Wiping my tears on my sleeve, I gave his handkerchief back and took a deep breath. Racetrack nodded approvingly.

"That's it, get it out. Now let's go have some fun." We walked up stairs covered with a plush red carpet and into the dancehall. A man was playing the piano up on stage, but there weren't any dancers out just yet. I blanched when I realized Brooklyn was already in attendance. I would have left, my bravery having flown the coop if not for Racetrack.

"Come on now, don't give up just yet. Let's go sit with the other Manhattan kids and see what happens." I nodded and let Racetrack lead me over to a long table where Jack, Dreamer, Misery, and Pie Eater were sitting alongside Mush, Kid Blink, Skittery, and other boy newsies. The Manhattan girls weren't quite represented yet.

I sat in-between Misery and Racetrack. Racetrack went up to the bar and came back with a beer for me. I smiled up at him gratefully and let him distract me from looking over at the Brooklyn table by telling me jokes. He had me cracking up in no time. We were facing the Brooklyn table, and it was so hard to not look over. I could have sworn I felt eyes on me the whole time.

Then the music changed, and Siren came out on stage. She looked beautiful in her costume, a mixture of innocence and sin. Her face spoke of naivety but the way she walked and dressed was sensual.

She definitely caught most of the boys' attention as she bowed her head for a moment and said what I assumed to be a prayer quickly and quietly to herself. Then she began to sing in French and her voice soared. She was quickly showered with money as the boys were sucked into her performance.

I noticed Miles standing in a corner, his rust-colored eyes on Siren. His arms were crossed over his chest, and although he did watch Siren, I noticed that he was very observant, his eyes darting to and fro, taking everything and everyone in.

I finally gave in and looked over at the Brooklyn table. My heart lurched painfully when I saw Spot sitting there, a glass of whiskey in front of him, Pixie seated next to him. She was talking at him, but he wasn't listening, I could tell. He was staring down at his drink, mouth drawn into a grim line. Then he looked up and our eyes met.

Sparks fairly flew as we stared at each other. I raised an eyebrow and he mimicked my movement. I saw Pixie finally realize he wasn't paying attention to her, and falter. Her green eyes went to his face, and then shot over towards me. She frowned and put a hand onto Spot's sleeve.

I looked away then, and watched Siren once more. She sang seductively, knowing just how to draw the crowd's attention to her. I was impressed with her performance. Then someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see Emotions standing next to me.

"Yes?" I enquired politely. Emotions grimaced and made a 'stand up' gesture with her dirty hand. I stared at her, confused. Emotions made another face.

"Spot wants to see you, come on." I felt people watching me uncomfortably at the Manhattan table. Silver and a few other girls entered then and joined us. Emotions crossed her arms and cocked her head.

"I'm not his slave, I don't need to be summoned like one." Emotions blanched and I saw her glance over at the Brooklyn table. Spot was staring at us, his face darkening. He didn't like to be crossed.

"Please come over Riot. He really wants to talk to you."

"Then he can tell me his goddamned self!" I snapped back. Emotions' hazel eyes flashed and then she walked away. I took a steadying drink of beer and was surprised when I felt Misery's hand on my arm.

"You did the right thing. Don't back down to anybody." I kept my eyes on the table's scarred and pitted surface, barely noticing when Siren finished her song and the piano began playing a lively number. People got up to dance, but I just busied myself with turning my beer around and around.

"So you're too good to talk to me now?" I felt my stomach clench at the familiar voice and looked up to see a thoroughly pissed off Spot Conlon standing next to me. I calmly took a drink and then looked at him again.

"No Spot, that's not it. You can't just summon me like a slave. If you wanted to talk to me, I knew you'd come over yourself." Spot dropped into a chair next to me, that Racetrack had vacated.

"I saw you with Race. He was being awfully friendly."

"Seriously Spot? He's my friend and he knew I was upset. He was just trying to help."

"Yeah well I don't like it."

"Well I don't like you sitting with that little slut either but there you are doing just that!" We glared at each other, blue eyes clashing with gray. Spot sighed deeply.

"Pixie isn't a slut. She is just my friend."

"Yeah well she's being awfully friendly," I spat back. Spot slammed his hand down on the table and I jumped. Spot's jaw clenched and a muscle worked in his cheek before he wiped his face with a hand.

"I've been pretty damn patient with you so far Riot. You're being stupid and while you can generally DO some stupid shit you aren't stupid. I've told you twice now that there's nothing between Pixie and me. If I have to tell you again..." His unspoken threat loomed large between us. I swallowed convulsively and blinked away burning tears. God damn my hormones!

Picking up my glass of beer, I took a swallow and then set it down. Spot sat down next to me and when a tear brimmed over and fell he wiped it away with his thumb. Then he took my hands into his and we sat like that quietly watching the other kids around us. I could see Pixie still over at the Brooklyn table, pushing a lock of her black hair behind her ear and glowering over at Spot and I.

"What can I do to prove to you that I'm serious about you and the baby? I've taken on some extra work with a local guy to save up some money but I don't know what else to do." When I looked into Spot's eyes they were honest and bleak.

"What sort of extra work?"

"Don't worry about that. All you need to worry about is taking care of yourself and coming home. I miss you."

"I'm trying to Spot." He gazed at me and I saw his eyebrows draw down and he frowned. Looking away for a minute, he looked back and I saw that he had put up his defensive walls once more.

"Trying to. That means you're not coming back."

"Spot you have to understand how important my freedom is to me."

"Am I really that bad of a person?" I froze him with a glare, and he glared right back at me, his blue eyes icy.

"Don't say that, it's not that. I don't like restrictions put on me, where I can go, who I can see. I know it's part of your job to keep all your newsies safe and accounted for, but everyone else has so much more leeway. It's not fair." Spot gave me a level look.

"I'm not in love with everyone else, I'm in love with you. That means I have to keep you doubly safe." Although his words warmed me, they exasperated me as well. Spot had a stubborn look on his face that I knew all too well, because I was wearing the same expression.

"So now we're stuck again," I said mournfully. Truthfully I missed him and Brooklyn so much. But I had put my foot down and if I folded so easily Spot would lose some respect for me.

"No it just means I have to work twice as hard to get you to come home." Spot leaned forward and kissed me gently and sweetly. When he pulled away, I kept my eyes closed.

"Course I could just throw you over my shoulder and drag you out of here." The corner's of my mouth turned up and I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"There's not a snowball's chance in Hell that you could lift me anymore so don't even try it."

"Bah, you're tiny. You're not eating enough and you look exhausted. At least take care of yourself better so I don't have to worry about that. I worry enough about you as it is." Silently I agreed. He did have a point, it wasn't just me in this body of mine anymore.

"Okay Spot." Spot stood up and held his hand out to me. I looked up at him questioningly.

"Let me walk you home, it's late." I thought for a minute and then nodded. Looking around I spotted Dreamer talking to Jack, and I went over to them and waited for a good time to interrupt.

"Sorry, I just wanted to let someone know I was heading home." Dreamer shrugged and said she'd tell Silver before turning back to Jack. I caught a glimpse of Miles and Siren in a corner, sitting at a table. They were talking quietly to each other and watching everyone.

Heading back to the table, I stopped a few feet away when I saw Pixie talking to Spot. Whatever he was telling her she didn't seem to like it. He just seemed to grow more distant the more upset she got and for an instant I felt bad for her. Then he caught my eye and holding up a hand to stop Pixie from talking, jerked his head towards the door.

I walked away, not stopping to see if he was following or not. I was outside into the cool night air when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. Spot didn't say anything, and I was too tired to fight about Pixie that night.

We walked in a companionable silence until the lights of the girl's lodging house came into view, and Spot pulled me into an alley suddenly. Backing me up against a wall, he kissed me deeply and thoroughly.

"Did that change your mind any?"

"It helped," I squeaked out. I felt him smile against my lips before he took my hand and we went the few feet to the front stoop of the lodging house. Pausing, Spot lit a cigarette and gave me a cheeky grin as he took his cane out of his belt loop and twirled it.

"I'll be back in a day or so to try to change your mind some more." I couldn't help it, that made me laugh. Spot looked pleased as he tucked a lock of my hair that had escaped from it's braid behind my ear.

"Get some rest Riot. I'll see you real soon." I nodded, feeling sad all of a sudden. I watched him walk away, twirling his cane and whistling a jaunty tune. Going inside, I paused to say 'hi' to some of the younger girls and then made my way upstairs. Sleep came quickly after that.

Two days later Spot showed up again and told me to change into a blouse and skirt. I looked at him in shock. He was dressed in a nice suit, with a vest. He had on new boots and a new cabby hat. I went upstairs to change and brush my hair before heading out into the late afternoon with him.

Spot asked me about my day, and I absently told him all the while wondering where he had gotten the money for his new clothes. Spot took me to a small Italian restaurant almost near the Brooklyn Bridge where he said he knew the owner.

"You know everyone don't you?"

"Just about." He said as we were being seated. The restaurant wasn't that full so it didn't take long for our food to come out. The owner brought it out, and Spot asked after his family while the man exclaimed over me and congratulated Spot about the baby.

We ate for awhile, exchanging pleasantries and gossiping. Spot told me about how everyone in Brooklyn was doing and how much they all missed me. I laughed at that. I knew that some of the kids missed me, but I also knew some of the boys didn't care any which way if I was there or not. When we were done eating, and sitting back to digest, I hesitantly broached the subject of money.

"Where are you getting all this money Spot?" Spot's blue eyes bored into mine as he waved it off with a flick of his hand.

"You don't need to worry about that. I told you, I picked up some extra work with a guy I know."

"Do I know him?" Spot paused and I could tell he was concocting a lie all the while making his eyes appear guileless.

"You don't need to know Riot. I'd rather you didn't know. Just keep in mind that while I can't tell you, I'm making money for us and the baby." My anger leapt up and I stared at him with my mouth open.

"You used to tell me so much, now you tell me nothing at all."

"You don't need to know."

"I bet Pixie knows." Spot's eyes flashed with frustration and anger but he didn't deny my statement. I stood up and paused, feeling a stirring in my belly.

"Thank you for dinner, I appreciate it."

"But you don't appreciate me." My heart strings tugged at his quiet words but I didn't deny them, just looked down at him sadly. Bending forward I kissed him on the lips.

"Not right now I don't," was all I said before I turned and walked out of the restaurant.

**SHOUT OUTS**

**Blockheadwriter - Yay I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review I hope you keep reading. :)**

**ElleestJenn - Yes Spot is being stupid, but so is Riot. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're reading this :)**

**MushSpotgoil - Good I'm glad you don't mind I made Pixie the antagonist. Riot is a breed all of her own, she is smart but can act very silly at times. Yes, Spot is worried sick but he has some things he's hiding as well. Thanks for reviewing and reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - *Ducks head* No I haven't forgotten this story. I've had major writer's block. But I came up with a twist. Hehe... -A/N**

I didn't see Spot for two months after our ill fated dinner at the restaurant. I was pissed, hurt, and scared out of my mind. I was five months pregnant now and it was the end of November. I didn't even see Spot on Thanksgiving.

I wondered what the hell he was playing at, but also realized my errors in our awkward dance. Something had to give. So one cold morning in early December, I bundled myself up, put on some stout walking shoes and gave it as good as I could get walking to Brooklyn.

It took damn near forever. My baby bump was now the size of a large cantaloupe and it made me huff and puff. I had FINALLY put on some weight so I didn't look like an emaciated girl with a round ball shoved down her shirt, but I still was barely at a healthy weight.

Head down, eyes on my feet, I dodged around people and hopped on and off the sidewalk. 'Spot would kill me if he saw me walking on the street' I thought sadly to myself. A cart lumbered by and hit a puddle, splashing me with dirty slush. I didn't even have the heart to call out swears and insults in the driver's wake.

I stopped to catch my breath when I reached the bridge. I saw Tips, one of Spot's boys and he did a double-take when he saw me. Hurrying over, he welcomed me with worried bottle green eyes. I saw that one of them was surrounded by a dark purple bruise.

"Tips...Who're you fighting with?" Tips ducked his shaggy brown-haired head and mumbled something inconsequential underneath his breath. I began to feel like something was rotten in Denmark.

"Why are you walking? Especially on a day like today," Tips waved a gloved hand up towards the gray sky. There was an icy drizzle, it was a tad too warm to snow today. We had actually gotten snow before Thanksgiving though and it lingered on the sidewalks and streets.

"I have to see Spot. It's been two months. TWO MONTHS!." Tips winced and scrubbed a hand through his hair.

"Yeah Riot, I know. We all know. The boss...He isn't the same. I mean he's nasty as ever but he's gotten meaner. Maybe you can talk to him? He's going to get us all hurt."

I processed Tips' statement in silence and stared at him. He was thin, and one of his teeth was chipped. Clearly there was fighting going on in Brooklyn. Pursing my lips I gave Tips a sad look.

"I'll try Tips, but he might not want to see me." Tips shook his head vigorously.

"No you're wrong. He wants to see you so much but he..." Tips stopped himself abruptly and remembered he was talking about his boss. The new mean one. He paled and then waved me along after telling me Spot was probably down at the docks or at Molly O's, his favorite pub.

I checked Molly O's first, and he wasn't there. I was greeted by Molly herself, a buxom, red-haired, red-cheeked woman who had started life off as a street walker but was given her pub by a faithful customer. She had half-raised Spot as much as she could but she told me he was wild even as a little boy.

I hoped that I carried a little girl, I didn't think I could deal with another Spot Conlon. But Molly told me from the way I was carrying that it looked like it was going to be a boy. I frowned, nodded, and left after eating a thick piece of bread slathered with preserves.

Licking the tips of my fingers that poked through my worn forest green gloves, I put a hand onto my belly as the baby moved. It was an indescribable feeling, almost like gas but not quite. The little monkey obviously liked the preserves. I smiled to myself and headed towards the docks, carefully steering clear of icy patches.

There was a boat docked at the end of the newsie's dock and I blinked in surprise. That never happened. Then I squinted as I saw Spot and Action talking to a barrel chested man with rust colored hair and dark blue eyes that I remembered oh so well.

The man put his black bowler hat back onto his head and shook first Spot's hand then Action's, and went back onto his boat. I froze where I was before darting behind a stack of crates. I wanted to talk to Spot, but I wanted to talk to the other man even more.

Action and Spot passed me by, talking lowly to each other. I strained but I couldn't make anything out except 'money' and 'guns'. Steam began pouring out of my ears and I bit my lip hard to keep from jumping out and accosting them.

It took all I had to wait a good ten minutes before I peeked around the crates and saw that the coast was clear. Wiping freezing rain from my face, I pulled my scally cap down tighter and turned the collar on my old Civil War coat up. Stalking down the dock, I listened to the thudding sounds my feet made and my face grew grim as a head popped up from the cabin on the boat.

My chilly gray eyes met shocked blue ones and then the head ducked back inside. Five minutes went by while I waited, my arms crossed in front of me, foot tapping a staccato rhythm on the dock. Then Declan Moody came out onto the deck of the boat, a sheepish grin lighting his face.

"Lily! What a surprise! Why tis fantastic to see ye!" I glowered up at him as he walked down the gangplank and stood before me. He was thinner, and there were shadows in his eyes that hadn't been there before he left New York City for Ireland five months ago.

But he was dressed well, in a warm looking jacket and thick pants. His boots were new and barely scuffed. Declan had left New York after the leader of his gang, a psychotic serial killer had tried to kill me and I had stabbed him in self defense.

"Well Declan! Last I heard of you, you were staying in Ireland to help your Cause." Declan was an anti-English rule of Ireland supporter and his gang had left transporting guns for his precious 'Cause'.

"Aye, well...As such, it just so happens we need more guns and other supplies still." I felt my fingers dig into my arms as I tried so hard to control my temper.

"And that's where Spot comes in?" Declan's face grew even more embarrassed and he looked down at his feet. He had professed to love me before he left, and had wanted me to go to Ireland with him. I had chosen to stay with Spot. Yet here he was again, getting involved in my life again.

"Spot's got amazing contacts for a lad. He is useful." I grabbed the front of Declan's jacket and jerked it sharply. Pulling my own jacket open I stabbed a finger in the direction of my swelling belly.

"Do you see this? Do you? It's Spot's. I NEED HIM. You're going to get him killed." Declan's eyes were locked onto my belly, and I saw his posture stiffen and some of the pleased light go out of his eyes. He looked out over the East River.

"Spot said you'd left him. Gone to live in Manhattan. He said he has a new girl, some Pixie."

I let go of Declan's coat like it had burned me and staggered away to a barrel. I felt sick to my stomach, and it wasn't morning sickness. Declan reached out and steadied me so I didn't fall, his strong hands tight on my upper arms.

"He said that? He said he has a new girl?" My voice was raspy and I cleared my throat as tears burned in my eyes and my nose clogged. Declan swore and pulled a flask out of his pocket.

"Here take a nip of this lass, it'll warm ye." I took the flask and drank gratefully. It was pure whisky, no doubt Irish. It was good. I wanted to drain the flask but knew alcohol wasn't good for the baby. Handing it back regretfully, I stared up at Declan with dead eyes.

"I have to talk to him. I can't believe it's over. Declan...What am I going to do?" Declan clenched his jaw and gave me a guarded look. Then he jerked his head towards the boat.

"You can come with me. I have a small farm in County Mayo. It's not much but I could make you happy. Raise the wee one as my own." My chest tightened and tears slipped down my cheeks.

"You're a good man, Declan Moody." Declan smiled mirthlessly and shook his head.

"But I'm not the one."

"I don't even know anymore," I said hoarsely. Declan took my chin in his large hand and kissed me gently. I tried to feel some of the fire I felt when Spot did it but only felt a lukewarm spark. Still...If he was willing...

"I need to talk to Spot, Declan. I have to figure this out." Declan smiled at me for real this time and nodded, letting me pull away. Waving a hand he told me he'd be here for a few weeks and to take all the time I needed to think.

I walked away even more confused. Spot had TOLD him that Pixie was his new girl? He had ended our relationship? Had it even BEEN a relationship. I put a steadying hand onto my stomach and ground my teeth.

He was damn well going to take care of his baby. If he didn't want me anymore fine, but he wasn't going to deny this child. Stalking furiously up the street, I slipped on a patch of ice and fell, cutting the knee of my pants open and my flesh as well.

Limping, muttering swears underneath my breath I reached the Brooklyn Lodging House. There were two armed boys sitting on the front steps, and I heard the flat notes of a sentry's whistle announcing someone approaching. Brooklyn was in war mode.

I recognized the two boys as Bootstrap and Cards, two older boys who gave me unemotional looks. Their eyes were flat, like a shark's. I didn't like that.

"What's going on around here?" The two young men exchanged looks and then shrugged at me.

"You're not the boss's lady anymore, sorry."

"Yeah. You're Manhattan now." My eyes fairly bugged out of my head but Emotions walked out of the lodging house just then and saw the fury on my cold face.

"This is RIOT you two goons. Riot get in here before you freeze to death." The two sullenly stood aside so I could walk up the stairs. Something was massively wrong here. Emotions guided me into the kitchen and began brewing some tea. She didn't speak, and her shoulders were stiff.

"Emotions." I saw her jerk and look over her shoulder. She actually looked afraid. I had NEVER seen Emotions look afraid. Pouring hot water into two cracked mugs, she placed one in front of me, and sat down at the kitchen table, indicating that I should do so as well.

The kitchen door swung open wildly and I was assaulted by two whirling dervishes. Hide and Seek all but leapt on me, their thin faces so happy I felt a stabbing pain in my gut.

"You came back! Where have you been?"

"We missed you!" Hide plucked at my sleeve and Seek stood as close to me as he could get without crawling onto my lap. I felt the back of my throat burn with unshed tears as I smoothed their unruly blonde hair away from their faces.

"You two have gotten so big! And you both need haircuts!" The two young boys laughed and hugged me. They were followed in by Duck, Bookworm, Sprite, and Fingers.

"Okay guys, tell me what's going on here. I ran into Declan already. Spill it." Eyes darted around the table nervously. I could feel my face turning red with frustration.

"Look Declan already told me about Pixie being Spot's new girl." I stammered at the last part, not ready to accept it. I couldn't believe that he had moved on already.

"He's just using her," Emotions stated matter-of-factly after shooing Hide and Seek out of the room.

"Using her. Right. That makes it okay."

"I didn't say it made it right, Riot," Emotions said defensively. I held up my hands and waved them.

"You're right, you're right. I left, he's a guy, I get it. All I want is to know what's got everyone so up in arms about all of a sudden. I'll deal with Spot as a separate issue." More eye darting. Wrapping my hands around the mug of tea in front of me to warm my fingers, I zeroed in on Duck.

"C'mon Duck, tell me." Duck looked around helplessly before stiffening her shoulders and giving me a level look.

"Well you know Spot is helping Declan get guns and supplies to go to Ireland. Well there are some people who aren't happy about that. Some of us have gotten beaten up, but Spot is a fanatic about it. All he cares about is money lately, and it's because of you."

I felt like she had taken a knife and shoved it into my chest. Raising my eyes I met hers steadily.

"I never asked him to do this."

"I know that Riot, but he's doing it for you and the baby! He thinks if he gets you a house and money that you'll take him back."

"GODDAMN-IT!" I burst out, slapping my hands down onto the table in front of me. Everyone jumped and I saw Fingers edge towards the doorway. Brushing a lock of my black hair out of my narrow face I wanted to cry.

"All I asked him for was freedom! I said I wasn't an object that he could own and boss around. I never asked him to do this, or told him he needed to get me money. I just want my baby to have a father!" The girls all looked at me, uneasiness on their faces.

"He is a stubborn asshole! If he wants Pixie, and he wants all this then FINE. I give up."

"He's not the only stubborn one," Fingers said quietly. I had stood up and I whirled on her, face contorting in anger. She looked taken aback, but I stopped ranting abruptly.

"You're right," I said again, patting Fingers on the shoulder. Everyone relaxed visibly. There was silence in the kitchen as we all calmed down. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"I need to talk to Spot." Emotions snorted and shook her head.

"Good luck. All he does is sit in his room making plans with Action or doing...uhm...God knows what with Pixie. He barely talks to any of us anymore." Punching one of my hands into the other, I headed out of the kitchen. He would damn well talk to me whether he wanted to or not.

I walked up the stairs and ran into Action, who looked at me wide-eyed before smiling a little and saying it was nice to see me. I nodded back at him and kept going before I lost my resolve.

When I got to the end of the doorway, I rapped my knuckles hard on the door. There was no response so I did it again. I heard shuffling and voices from the inside, and then the door opened to reveal Pixie wearing just a shirt that fell to her upper thighs.

"What do you want?" She snapped at me. I didn't even look at her, just beyond her to where Spot lay sprawled across his mattress. He sat up and put his arms behind his head, trying to look relaxed but I saw how stiff and still he had gotten when he saw that it was me.

"Get out of here, I need to talk to Spot." Pixie laughed at me and cast a flirtatious look back towards Spot.

"You can't tell me what to do, I..."

"Pixie get out of here." Pixie whirled around to look at Spot and when she met his frigid blue stare, she bent down and stomped into a pair of pants. Then she knocked into me as she left the room. I took it, curling an arm around my belly protectively.

Spot sat completely up and hollered for Pixie to come back. She did so, her eyes hopeful. Spot pointed to where I stood just inside the doorway.

"Don't ever hit her like that again," was all he said. Pixie knew better than to argue. She just nodded, shot me a contemptuous glare and flounced off. Spot stood up off the mattress and walked over to his desk and grabbed for a pouch of tobacco.

Rolling it into a thin cigarette, he turned to stare at me, his eyes so blue and so cold.

"You want to talk? Fine we'll talk."

**SHOUT OUTS**

**Heavenly Princess** - Yes I want to strangle my characters on a daily basis. I don't know why I make Riot and Spot's relationship so hard but they are both people who are not easy to be around. Sorry it's frustrating! I'm evil. :D Thanks for reading though.

**MushSpotgoil** - Thanks sorry I took so long to update! Thanks for reading :)

**Missfervent** - Aww thanks I'm glad you like it. Riot is going to come to her senses but it might be too late...dun dun duuuuuun. I love your characters thank YOU for letting ME use them. Hope you like this chapter! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - ::Pokes head back into room:: Sorry! I've had massive writer's block. Hopefully it's gone and I can update this and my other stories! Ok that's all. Wait I lied. I don't own Ninja, she is owned by King of the Wasteland. - A/N**

"So you wanted to talk? Talk." I calmly squeezed past Spot which was hard to do with my belly and entered his room. I saw evidence that Pixie was indeed sharing the room with him and felt my guts twist. The room was also a pig sty.

I sniffed and saw Spot's eyes harden. He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head, lifting an eyebrow. I could do that as well, so I did. We stared silently at each other before I walked over to the rickety chair that squatted near his desk and brushed a pile of clothes onto the floor and sat down.

Christ that felt better. My feet had started to swell if I was on them for too long. Spot took two long strides and was immediately at my side, crouching down, elbows on his knees, hands hanging in between his legs.

"So what's the deal Spot? Why haven't I seen you?" Spot looked up at me, the morning light from his dirty window shining in his blue eyes. I resisted the urge to reach out and wipe a lock of his dark blonde hair out of his face. He really needed a haircut. He looked tired, oh so tired.

"Well you look better. You've been eating more?" I nodded but frowned at his misdirected question. He hadn't answered me on purpose. Spot nodded and a pleased look flitted over his face before he squashed it ruthlessly.

"Motherhood suits you. You're practically fucking glowing." I closed my eyes because I knew it to be true. Every day I looked in the mirror I saw how much being pregnant agreed with me. I opened my eyes and speared Spot with a single steely glance.

"It may suit me, but being a single mother does not. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in two months!" Spot stood up and turned away from me, his shoulder's tensing. I noticed the nice cut and quality of the cloth of the red shirt he wore, with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He had on black suspenders and new looking black pants. He wore the same polished boots he had worn when I saw him last.

"I've been busy. I haven't had time to see you. Besides you walked out on me the last time I came to see, don't you remember?"

"So much for your promise to win me back to Brooklyn? What the HELL was Pixie doing in your room wearing just a shirt? Have you pushed me aside already? Tell me, I need to know!"

Spot turned to face me and he looked uncertain. "A man has needs, Riot. She's just here to warm my bed." I stood up and pushed away from my chair, my chest a knot of pain, blinding white rage pulsing through me.

"And if 'I' were to take a man to bed? What would that mean then?" Spot's brilliant blue eyes cut me to the bone.

"That you were a whore and you didn't love me." I nodded and put my hands on my belly. The little Conlon was getting restless.

"Well then I think that answers my question. It's okay for you, and I'm supposed to live with it. Well GUESS WHAT! I won't! I won't you goddamned arrogant son of a b..." Spot cut me off by grabbing the hand I was using to poke him in the chest and pulling me flush against him. Tangling his other hand into the hair on the back of my head he pulled me to him and kissed me roughly.

When he pulled back we were both breathless, but I wasn't as angry, only resigned. Spot put his forehead against mine and breathed heavily for a few minutes, his eyes closed.

"Have you been living with another man?"

"No!" I snapped, pushing him away. "But you've been living with another girl! I consider that to be the same exact thing as what you said." Spot looked away from me, and I thought I saw shame on his face. But then his expression hardened once more.

"You left ME, or don't you remember? You walked away from ME, not the other way around."

"Because you were treating me like I was a pet! I wasn't allowed to roam free like the other kids and thats not fair. I need to feel free, not chained down." Spot stood way to stiffly as his eyes caught and captured my own.

"I didn't realize you thought I was chaining you down. I thought everything was fine. In fact..." He stopped and his mouth worked like he was going to continue, but then he just shook his head, his mouth turning up into a bitter smile.

"I have rules if you want to live here Riot, and if you don't want to live by them, then I guess by all means run away to Manhattan. But don't come here and act all upset because I started sleeping with a new girl since my old girl took off on me. Like the one before her."

I knew he was referring to Cinder, and I would have responded in anger if the baby hadn't chose that moment to start kicking and squirming around. My face lit up and I walked forward and took Spot's hand and placed it on my belly. He jerked his hand once, as if to pull away, then left it there when he felt a sharp kick. Joy lit up both of out faces and he smiled widely at me.

"Is that...Is that the baby?" I nodded and Spot put both of his hands on my belly, pressing lightly to feel more of the baby's movements. We shared another honest smile and he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips so lightly I barely felt it.

"We'll figure this out Spot, I promise." I said quietly. Spot just put his arms around me and held me close, and it made tears gather in the corners of my eyes to once more feel his heat and smell him so close.

"Don't cry, mo ghrá ." I loved it when he spoke Irish to me and I let the tears stain the front of his nice, new shirt because I knew I had more questions to ask that he wasn't going to like. Then the door flew open and Pixie stood there, a frown on her face, Declan standing behind her.

"What the hell is this?" Pixie snapped. Spot ignored her and focused on Declan, his posture stiff as a board.

"Didn't I tell you to knock?" Pixie flipped some of her black hair over her shoulder and narrowed her green eyes at me and Spot.

"I sleep in this room too y'know," she spat, looking at me in the eyes with a smug grin on her face. I would have punched her but Spot was now directing his ire towards Declan, who stood with an unreadable look on his face, his dark blue eyes fairly sparking as he looked at me.

"What do you want Moody? I thought we hammered out the details already. I'm sort of busy." Declan smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Are you okay lass? Why are you crying mo chara?" His tone was gentle as he evaded Spot's question, his eyes only on me. I pulled away from Spot and gave Declan an encouraging smile.

"Nothing! Everything's fine. I didn't expect to see you so soon again." Declan inclined his head and nodded.

"Aye well as to that, I knew you'd need an escort back to Manhattan. 'Tis not really safe for you to be out walking around in your condition on your own, not with people knowing that you're the mother of Spot's wee one." I gave Spot a confused look and he swore under his breath.

"Ah I see you haven't told the lass? She doesn't know the danger she's in? Spot, really..."

"ENOUGH! She shouldn't HAVE to know, she's safe in Manhattan." Spot was actually shaking with anger, his eyes boring into Declan's who still stood with such a nonchalant air that I knew there was going to be a fight if it wasn't defused.

"Spot. SPOT! Look at me! What is going on?"

"Spot's friends with Nicky Paternelli now. Where d'you think he gets the guns from?" I gasped and moved away from Spot a little towards Declan at Pixie's pointed words. Spot stood with his fists clenched, and shot Pixie a look of such pure venom, that the girl actually cowered.

"Nicky 'the Knife' Paternelli? Is she telling the truth? Spot he works for the Italian's..." Spot held up a hand and stared at Declan now.

"Yes well there won't be a problem with the Italians if the Irish get them the money they were promised. The guns have already shipped haven't they?" Declan nodded slowly.

"Aye and the money should be in my hands tomorrow morning. There shouldn't be a thing to worry about," he added, speaking to me. My face had gone white I was sure and my hands were shaking. Spot was getting messed up in what was going to become the Mafia. I knew that soon the mobsters people remembered like 'Lucky' Luciano, Dutch Schultz, Meyer Lanksy, Bugsy Seigel, and Al Capone would be on the scene within the next fifteen, twenty years. Spot needed to get out, and now.

"Why...Why are you helping them? They don't like the Irish."

"Money, Riot. It's all about money. I need money for you and the baby." Spot shrugged, such a helpless gesture coming from a normally strong young man that I gulped and had a hard time swallowing.

"I never asked for any money," I whispered, taking a step towards him. Spot's eyes found mine, and I saw such a sudden determination in them that I swallowed hard yet again.

"I'm going to get a cut of this money, and we'll get a place, just me you and the baby, and then..."

"And then?" I whispered again. Spot tried to project his feelings from his eyes into my own, not liking that we had an audience.

"You can't be here while this deal is going on. Once it's over, I'll come for you, I promise."

"But we still haven't talked about freedom..."

"DAMNNIT RIOT! I'll give you whatever you want to get you back, don't you understand that? I'm making a deal with the FUCKING DEVIL to get you back!" Spot's angry roar made me wince and I turned towards Declan who grasped my wrist gently and pulled me towards the door.

Spot held a hand out in a pleading gesture, but then grabbed it away, and his face turned to stone.

"Be careful...Please..." Spot just nodded and turned away, standing with an arm braced on the edge of his window, and looked out of that instead of at me. Declan walked me down the stairs and outside onto the busy street while I was in a daze.

This was a whole new ball game, Spot playing around with the Mafia. This was beyond dangerous. I also had no doubt that he wasn't going to see the money he was expecting from his cut, and they'd rope him into something else.

I didn't know what else to do but pray as I walked with Declan at my side, casting me anxious glances every once in awhile. When we reached Manhattan, he stopped outside the lodging house while I tried to clear away the cobwebs of worry.

"I still meant what I said, lass. I'll take ye to Ireland and take care of you. I'll treat the babe like it's my own, I promise."

I looked up into Declan's yearning face and smiled sadly. Declan took my hand and held it so hard, his strong frame trembling as I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Declan you're involved with the Irish rebels, that's no better." I couldn't tell him that there would be such a fight over Ireland in the next century and so many people would die. He'd think I was insane if I told him I was from the future and could tell him how hard the Irish would fight, and how many on both sides would die.

"Let me take you to dinner tonight at least. I'd like to...Spend some time with you before I leave if I could."

I thought back to Spot admitting that he was using Pixie and fought back more tears. God how tired I was of crying! It seemed like being pregnant made my emotions ten times more magnified. Hanging my head so that my long black hair hid my face, I nodded finally. What harm would it bring to see the man for the short time he was in New York?

Declan leaned forward, and taking my chin between his thumb and forefinger, he kissed me sweetly, and smiled softly at me before he turned away with a wave and a "I'll see ye tonight".

I watched him walk away until I felt someone brush against me, and saw Ninja, one of Angel's little pickpockets standing at my side. She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She was such a little sneak, and loved nothing more than sneaking up on one of the older boys and scaring the almighty hell out of them. I was glad she hadn't done that to me this afternoon, my nerves couldn't take it.

Ninja took hold of my hand and stood with me silently for a few minutes before grinning, and running away.

She was so small, I couldn't tell her age, and she had never offered it. She was somewhere in-between 8 to 12, with brown hair that fell to her chin, that was usually hidden behind a black cap that was too big for her, and grayish blue eyes. I saw her accost Racetrack, who yelped and chased after her, but Ninja was way too fast and spry to get caught. Her spastic laughter drifted up the street and it kept the smile on my face.

Sighing deeply, I wrapped my shawl more closely around myself and went inside to get out of the cold. My feet were killing me, and I had to get ready to go out with Declan. I felt so weird about doing so, but my mind kept jumping back to Spot and his 'needs' as he had called them and my spine would go rigid.

He couldn't blame me for going out and having a good time...Could he?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TRANSLATIONS** - I use and online translator so if these are wrong let me know and I'll fix them, I promise.

**mo ghrá** - My love

**mo chara** - My friend

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**King of the Wasteland** - I hope your character was okay, it was just a short introduction and I sort of gave her some characteristics I hope you don't mind, like her hair and eyes and such.

I definitely agree that Spot and Pixie both need to be taken down a notch, and you never know, that could happen. Thanks for the ideas! :D

**Blockheadwriter** - I'm so glad you like my story! I am trying to pack a lot of emotion into it so I'm glad I'm doing a good job. Hope you keep reading :)

And I can't forget **Ealasaid Una** who sent me a PM and got me moving again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - I don't own Faith she is owned by HogwartsNewsie92. I also don't own Siren or Miles, they are owned by missfervent. I don't own Fish Bishop he is owned by Elyse. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! - A/N**

I waited for Declan outside on the sidewalk later that night, wrapping my shawl closely around me because of the cold. Tapping my boot into a pile of slush and swirling it around, I was half-aware of my surroundings as my mind processed what had happened earlier that day.

An arm sliding around my shoulders had me yelping and leaping a foot into the air. Declan laughed down at me, his cobalt eyes dancing with amusement as he kissed my cheek.

"You're freezing, you could have waited for me inside, lass." I shrugged and nodded my hand pressed to my belly willing the little Conlon to settle down.

"I know but I needed the air." Declan looked at me knowingly and it made me feel sad suddenly. In another time and place, he would have been perfect for me.

"I thought we would go to Medda's tonight. Entertainment will help us relax and forget some of the things we have on our minds." He looked meaningfully at me and I flushed slightly, knowing that he was talking about me in his case.

"Entertainment, right. I'm sure none of the pretty showgirls have anything to do with it either?" I joked, elbowing him gently in the ribs. Declan laughed and just tucked my arm into the crook of his elbow and led me down the street.

Snow began to fall, snowflakes swirling down from the night sky to coat our heads and the street. We reached Medda's and ran inside, laughing and squirming from the flakes that had managed to sneak down the backs of our necks.

We grabbed a table a ways off from some boisterous newsies who were in attendance and Declan helped me out of my coat. Once we sat, silence reigned and I was thoroughly embarrassed as Declan's eyes looked me over in a slow perusal.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Declan smiled ruefully and apologized. A serving girl came by and he ordered a pint while I asked for soda. No more beer for me.

I clasped my hands in front of me and took a deep breath. The lights dimmed just as I was about to ask him some inane question and I rolled my eyes skyward and said a swift prayer.

It wasn't that I didn't want to be there with Declan. I enjoyed Declan's company and liked him as a person. But I knew he wanted more than I was willing to give and it made me uncomfortable.

Two girls came out onto stage and I smiled. I hadn't seen either in a little while. Siren wore her fine brown hair down and the stage lights complimented her fair skin. Pink lips and soulful hazel eyes drew the male audience in as she gave a sultry smile that belied her youthful 15 years. Siren spoke mostly French so I wasn't surprised when she began to sing in that language.

The girl next to her was a little shorter with golden brown skin and hair that fell in ringlets to her waist. She had eyes that were both blue and golden brown and were exotically almond shaped. Faith was half-Japanese, half-French and spoke both languages fluently. I had met her a year ago and it had been a good two months since I had seen her.

She had come into Brooklyn and had gotten into a fight with one of Spot's newsies who had reported back on her 'strange' style of fighting which I recognized as being martial arts. Spot had immediately found her and challenged her and she had trounced him thoroughly. He had demanded lessons and Faith had obliged. Spot was much better at bare knuckle boxing then Faith's style of fighting however.

A group of rich young men crowded the stage, yelling out crude comments and causing a ruckus. Siren's eyes sharpened for an instant and I knew she had found her marks for that evening. She never stopped singing, just sauntered over and had them drooling and falling over themselves within minutes.

I glanced over and saw her friend Miles tucked away in a corner next to the stage. His odd rust colored eyes were zeroed in on the group of 'gentlemen' and he had his arms crossed, a frown on his normally wildly expressive face. He caught me looking and a grin bloomed for a fraction of an instant before he scrubbed a hand through his short black hair and resumed watching Siren like a hawk.

Turning back, I caught Declan watching me with a wistful look on his face and I flushed. He glanced away, his face reddening with embarrassment. The waitress came and placed bowls of thick stew in front of us and my stomach yowled reminding me of how hungry I was.

We forgot our awkwardness to eat and I had to restrain myself from licking the bowl. I didn't do it. Just barely. Then it was back to the weird silence that lay heavy between us. Both of us spoke at once, and we laughed breaking the tension.

"I'm sorry what were you going to say," I said with a half-smile on my face. Declan took off his bowler hat and scratched his reddish-brown hair. When he gave me a rueful smile I saw the dimple deep on the left side of his face almost near his chin.

"Lily you've got to know by now how I feel about you. I would marry you in a heartbeat if you would just say yes. I've loved you since the day you stood in front of me in Rooster's Alley and demanded that I give your shillelagh back to you. Just this mere slip of a girl with fire in her eyes. Christ I won't forget it. Then to learn that you love that pup Conlon...He doesn't even know what a treasure he has right in front of him. You say you want freedom, I'll give it to you in spades. Please come back to Ireland with me."

I closed my eyes against the pleading in his voice and his eyes. I couldn't string him along but a part of me didn't want to let him go. That selfish little part of me that clung to the knowledge that Spot was shacking up with Pixie in Brooklyn. 'Was that so wrong?' I asked myself. Feeling tears gathering at the corners of my eyes, I let out a shuddering breath.

"Here now, sure and I didn't mean to make you cry." Declan came around to my side of the booth we were sitting in and put his arm around me, pulling my head down to rest on his shoulder while I cried quietly into his rough homespun shirt. He made soothing noises and ran his fingers through my hair gently, kissing the top of my head, my eyes, then my lips.

I felt him press his mouth against mine hesitantly and then settle more firmly as his hand slid around to cup the back of my neck and pull me closer.

"Please," he whispered against my mouth, "Give me this one kiss." His tongue probed my lips seeking entrance and with a quiet sigh I opened my mouth and let him kiss me properly.

Declan made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded satisfied but I couldn't stop thinking of Spot. Declan was a great kisser but he wasn't Spot. Breaking the kiss, I hung my head and began crying again.

Declan pulled me into a tight embrace and rocked me back and forth and just let me cry. For that, I would love him as a dear friend eternally. I wished at that moment with all my heart that I didn't love Spot and that I could make Declan happy because he deserved it.

"I'm so sorry," I said in a clogged voice, taking a deep breath. Declan tucked hair behind my ears and gave me a sad smile.

"Ah lass, none of this is your fault. 'Tis mine for not grabbing you sooner. I'm kicking my own arse for not getting to you before Conlon did." I rested in Declan's arms taking deep breaths, getting my self composed once more. Once I felt better, I moved away and wiped my face on my sleeves.

"Gah everything is such a mess!" I irritably threw up my hands and huffed out a breath. Declan drew back and gave me a suddenly serious look. I took a sip of my drink and raised an eyebrow.

"Let me take care of you." I reached out a hand and touched his arm, my eyes sad.

"Declan, really that's kind of you but..."

"No I have an idea. I have the feeling that you won't come with me to Ireland, but what if I stay here in New York City? You need a man and I know you love Conlon but he isn't stepping up right now. You need me and I want you. I won't ask anything of you, just your company and time and in return you'll get my protection and support. With time, maybe it could become something more between us but I won't push it."

I sat in silence, digesting Declan's offer. It was very, very tempting. I pulled myself out of his lap and regarded him intently. He looked at me back, his eyes never wavering his serious expression still fixed on his own face.

"I need to talk to Spot first Declan. I can't just accept without letting him know about it. I just have a bad feeling about doing it like that." Declan inclined his head but a smile flickered across his lips and through his eyes.

"So ye'll consider it then?"

"Yes I'll consider it."

We stopped talking about it then because Faith came up with an arm wrapped around Skittery, a tall newsie with brown hair and brown eyes. I introduced Declan, and I noticed Faith's eyes narrow when she saw I wasn't with Spot.

I tried to tell her with my eyes that I would explain later, but I wasn't sure she understood until she stopped bristling slightly and relaxed. Faith was a hard girl. She only barely cracked to give some of herself to those in need of love.

We all chatted briefly before Faith and Skittery moved on and Faith looked at me threateningly. I gave her a slightly meek smile and nodded

When it was time for Medda's to close, I gave Declan a kiss on the cheek and told him I would walk back with the girls. He gave me a worried look and protested but I refused his offer to accompany me home.

"Thank you but I'll be fine Declan," I firmly stated as he slowly put on his stout pea coat and bowler hat. Searching my eyes with his own, he finally leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine in a chaste kiss.

"Come see me soon with yer answer yeah?" was all he said before winking at me with a twist of his mouth up into a slight grin and then leaving. I leaned against the doorjamb and sighed gustily. I wrapped my arms around myself and snugged my shawl around my shoulders. I had no idea what to do.

"Well he was a fine piece of man," a voice stated baldly near my ear. I leapt a foot into the air and came back down again to whirl and glower at Faith who stood with a laughing Skittery. Faith just smiled, flicked a golden-brown ringlet over her shoulder and said nothing.

"But..." I started for her. She kissed Skittery on the cheek and shooed him away and I knew that he would be walking behind us with Miles for now Siren joined us, bundled up against the cold as well.

"But he wasn't Spot," Faith finished as we began walking down the street. I began to tell them my story. Siren didn't say anything, she seemed to be content to walk quietly but every once in awhile she would mutter in French under her breath and Faith would either reply or nod her head.

Faith on the other hand, was very angry about the whole Pixie thing and was determined to fix it this very instant. It warmed my heart to see how concerned she was for me but I also didn't want her charging off to Brooklyn on her own and told her so.

"There will be a time to take care of Pixie, I'm sure. If that includes her getting roughed up well...She more than asked for it." Faith seemed reassured by my answer and we continued on, mulling over my situation.

Neither of the girls could help me come up with an answer. Siren was up for me leaving Spot because there was an easier mark waiting for me, while Faith told me to wait a while more and see what happened. It was so hard to know what to do when I agreed with both of them.

We parted ways before I reached the lodging house, and I scurried on my way finally seeing the lights. It was right before I reached the front stoop, in an alley to my right that I saw the man. He was a little older than Spot, maybe in his early twenties and dressed to the nines in a nice suit, nice boots, a good hat. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. They were almost black in the darkness and they pierced right through me as I caught his gaze for an instant and my steps faltered.

The young man smiled at me, but it held no mirth. It was full of malice and I felt like a fish seeing a shark as it opened it's jaws to eat them. Hurrying I reached the lodging house and ran inside, my heart pounding. Looking out the window into the night, I couldn't see anybody, nor could I the many times after that I checked the window in my room. Suffice to say I hardly slept that night.

In the morning I went straight to Brooklyn. I did not pass Go, or collect two hundred dollars, I went straight to the source and I did not care if he would be happy or angry to see me. There was a score of sullen newsies sitting on the front stoop and I wondered why they weren't out selling. Most of them were armed as well. They glared at me as I made my way past. I just gave them hard looks back.

Upstairs I barely knocked on the door before wrenching it open. Spot shot up out of bed, bare-chested to the waist, a pair of underwear that sagged a little on his hipbones the only thing he wore. I mentally licked my lips but then zeroed in on the harlot who was holding the blanket around herself with an irritated expression on her narrow face.

"Go on, get out of here," I said to her pointing towards the door. Pixie looked at Spot, and opened her mouth to protest, but Spot cut her off, staring at me with glinting blue eyes.

"Leave Pixie," he said coldly. The girl walked out with her held high but not before I caught the flash of hurt on her face. I didn't care. Not anymore. I was tired of this shit and it was going to end, today.

"I'm coming home," I said stoutly to him. Spot crossed his arms, then with a raised eyebrow pulled on a pair of pants and hooked the suspenders over his chest. He had more definition somehow in his abs and shoulders and arms. I wondered if he was boxing on the side with Fish Bishop.

"So now you want to come home." When Spot's eyes finally met my own and were full of sadness I felt my stomach drop and almost threw up right then and there. He lit a cigarette and I could see his hands were shaking.

"Well Riot," he said in a gravelly voice tinged with emotion, "you can't come home anymore."

**SHOUT OUTS**

**HogwartsNewsie92 - Here is your update. Hope I got your character right. Let me know if I didn't! Thanks for reading! :)**

**Cloakedauthor21 - Thanks for the cookies! *noms* Yeah Spot is being a douche, and he does have a hand but hey it's Spot, and we love him for being weak and being a douche, right? Thanks for reading! :)**

**Scout-Britt - Sorry I took so long with an update. But I'm back. Thanks for reading though! **

**missfervent - Oh yes Declan still carries a huge torch for Riot. I had to bring him back, I just had to. Yeah Spot has a huge mess to clean up and Riot is facing a serious issue with her not being in the future and giving birth. Hurray! Issues! I love 'em! Thanks for reading! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - I'm not going to keep saying who's character is whose at the beginning of the chapters because it takes forever to write! If I've done it in a previous chapter that should suffice, right? If you don't agree let me know and I'll keep announcing you. Also I will keep taking characters and incorporating them into the story as I go so send 'em in if you have one, okay guys? Hope you like this chapter. -A/N**

**PS - I wrote this chapter to Enya and Adele so sorry if it's angsty. *hides***

"You can't come home anymore." The words literally sucked my heart out through my hollow chest and smashed it to pieces on the ground. Blinking rapidly so as not to cry in his presence, I looked away trying to desperately regain my composure.

"May I..." I stopped and cleared my throat, "May I ask why?" Spot sat down on his mattress and patted the side. I felt myself fold up brittlely next to him, crossing my arms over my stomach.

Spot paused to light a cigarette, and he offered me one. I took it, vowing to quit right after. Spot dangled his hands in between his knees and stared at me, head cocked back, a considering look on his face. I sat with my face averted, picking at a hole on my pant leg.

"Is it Pixie?" I finally blurted out the question just as Spot's hand landed on my shoulder, cupping it gently before sliding down my back He paused in twining my hair into his hand. It was such a slight pause that if I hadn't been waiting, holding my breath, still as a rock I wouldn't have caught it normally.

"Ya know I find it slightly disturbing that there's an Italian mobster out there who expects 15,000 dollars or the guns I gave a bunch of militant Irishmen or else he'll kill me and all I hold dear, and your first question is to ask about Pixie."

I tried not to groan blissfully as I always did when he massaged my scalp. He knew it was a sure way to disarm me and curb my anger over something. Damn the man. I twisted away, feeling like a heel after his statement and frowned at him.

"Well excuse me for being a female. If you don't like it I'll leave." I got up as if to go, and Spot's hand snaked out and grasped my wrist.

"Not so fast you're not getting away that easy." He pulled me so that I fell offbalance and landed half on the mattress, half sprawled across him. My chin thumped painfully against his chest and I grunted.

Spot brushed the hair out of my eyes then bent forward and gave me a kiss so sweet I wanted to burst into tears.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time now." I looked over at him slowly, determined not to let the tears fall but one slipped down my cheek as our eyes met.

"Spot...Do you love me?" Spot's mouth thinned and his eyebrows drew together. We hadn't used the 'l' word yet so I knew I had caught him good as he drew my hand to his mouth and kissed my palm.

"mo ghrá," He said slowly and thickly as his voice filled with emotion, "Tá mé grá duit ar feadh i bhfad agus ní bheidh mé ag stopadh. Mar sin tá, grá agam duit." I usually loved it when he spoke Gaelic, but tonight after the bombshell he just threw at me, I wanted an answer.

"Just say it!"

"I said it the way I know how. The way that I can." I heaved an exasperated breath.

"But I didn't understand any of it!"

"If you couldn't hear it in my voice or see it in my eyes then you're blind." Its true his words had flowed over me like warm honey and his eyes had softened to a point I had never seen them before. Now they were a sharp blue, although he paused long enough to rest a hand on my stomach, his lean features gentling once more.

"I'll enjoy having a son." I laughed and jabbed at his side playfully.

"What if it's a girl?" Spot grew serious. Rubbing his chin he looked down at my stomach.

"Then she better be as tough as her mama." I blushed as Spot leaned in for another kiss, this one just as gentle as before. I wasn't used to such gentleness from him, and it made tears burn at the corners of my eyes.

"If it's a boy will you name it after my father? Liam Brendan Conlon." He was passing his hands over my stomach with a weird expression on his face. I nodded, a little afraid.

"What if it's a girl?" I said in a teasing tone, trying to lighten the mood. Spot looked up at me, and the desolation and despair where moments before had been love jolted me to my core.

"Name her Maureen for my grandma. She raised me for a little while and she was an angel." Spot stood, raising me with him, his hand firm on my arm. I pushed his chest when he looked away then looked at me again with a remote expression.

"What is going on Spot? You never answered my question about Pixie." I saw something flicker behind Spot's beautiful eyes before it was squashed ruthlessly.

"Pixie stays, I need her around for now. You on the other hand are forbidden to come to Brooklyn anymore. As soon as you leave, I'm issuing the order. The less the Italians know about you or see you the better." Something ripped in my chest and I looked at this cold-eyed young man with whom I'd been kissing just a few moments before.

I opened my mouth and then his earlier remark about owing Nicky the Blade and 15,000 dollars slapped me in the face.

"Oh my God, Spot! Didn't the Irish pay the money?" Spot cursed loudly and longly and pulled the door to his room shut and glared down at me.

"We try not to speak about it since he's got spies everywhere. He's given us three months to get the income together any way we can and if we don't then he takes over the lodging house, bringing in newsies from his neighborhood." I frowned.

"What will happen to you?" Spot shrugged and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'll probably be made an example of and then the rest of the kids will either be turned out into the cold, or the older ones pressed into serving these bastards somehow. The boys and I are going to get the money somehow we just haven't quite figured that part out yet. In the meantime, Declan has been trying to get in touch with the IRA and beg them for our money. Usually the Irish are good on their deals. He thinks one of them went rogue and stole the gun money." Spot tapped a finger down the bridge of my nose.

"Now you, mo ghrá will be out of Brooklyn and harm's way. You don't have just your own safety to think about, and if something happened to you or the baby..." Spot's hands clenched into fists and I noticed how big they were. He really was growing into being a man quite well. Although not super tall, he was medium height with wide shoulders and a lean build that tapered into a neat waist. He had the lean, muscly, scrappy build of a dockside brawler and I suddenly knew how they were going to make their money.

"Good Christ, you're going to box. You're going to let yourself get beaten for money!" Spot bit the cork out of a bottle of whiskey and took a healthy slug, his eyes now gleaming in a amusement.

"My God you do work in wondrous ways. How did your brain pick up this story then?"

"Well I can tell from your body," I stammered. Spot's eyebrows rose, and he ran a hand through his dirty-blonde hair, letting it fall rakishly. I backed away as he approached, but he snagged me around the waist and buried his face into my neck.

"Christ woman you smell good."

"Thanks, now am I right?" I was stiff in indignation. Spot kissed my neck and moved away to light another cigarette.

"There's fast money to be made in boxing and I won't be the only one to be doing it. Some of the larger boys have agreed to try their hands. We've been boxing down at the pier every day at lunch to practice. We're being held responsible for the Irish not delivering the money because we helped to set the deal up. But I don't want you to worry about any of this. You're going to be safe in Manhattan. I'll agree to the three months under the stipulation that Nicky doesn't visit you anymore." I thought about the odd man I had seen standing in the shadows near the lodging house in Manhattan and felt fear trickle down my spine.

"Three whole months I won't get to see you but Pixie will be here." Spot made a curt gesture with his hand.

"Enough about Pixie. She is a means to an end." I smiled smugly and nodded, hanging my head slightly to hide my smile.

"Well if thats the case, then you won't mind if I move out of the lodging house and into an apartment with Declan? He seems to really like me, and it would be nice to have out private space, especially with the baby on its way in four months it would be nice to have a man around to help, and to be supportive. He says I don't have to do anything in return, not even pay!" Spot's face had grown steadily redder and redder and I could tell he was straining, trying not to unleash upon me.

"You'd better leave," was all he finally managed to squeeze out. I crossed my arms over my belly once more and raised an eyebrow. A bead of sweat slid from my temple down into my hair as I faced him.

"No."

With a roar he reached over and grabbed me. Yanking me half-way up his body he kissed me so hard it literally ripped the air from my lungs. Releasing my mouth, he looked down at me with eyes that had gotten as dark blue as Declan's. Nudging me foreward until the backs of my knees hit the mattress, he lowered me to the bed while stripping away my shawl and undoing enough buttons on my blouse to get at breasts. Then he speared me with a look that went straight to my soul as one of his hands got to the front of my pants.

"This isn't going to sweet and gentle, I'm just warning you. You're going to want to hold on tight." It was all I could to nod and then follow his advice. I was embarassed about my swollen stomach, but Spot stopped his thorough assault of me palm it with both hands, whisper something in Gaelic, and kiss it. Then there was nothing for me to do but hold on tight.

When Spot and I broke apart, we were panting and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. I rolled away first, embarassed as I yanked my pants back up and straightened and buttoned my shirt. Scrubbing a hand through my long black hair, I let it fall to hide my face.

Spot got up and righted his clothing. We really hadn't taken anything off. Giving me his cocksure smile, he sauntered over to me and put his face so close we were nose to nose.

"I bet that bastard can't get you to say the Lord's name in quite the way I can." I made the smug smile drop off his face with a teeth baring smile and a quiet "We'll see."

"You're mine, mo ghrá. All...Mine. You go live with him if it makes you feel safer but if he touches you, I'll geld him myself. Besides Declan still has to answer for the Irish grabbing the guns and refusing to pay." Spot's voice was so deadly earnest that I found myself nodding like an idiot. Than I felt anger surge through me.

"So I'm supposed to toddle off happy with our afternoon banging and be all set and merry living by myself in Manhattan without a man's protection and leave you here dealing with all of this without me. You expect ME to walk out on you. And you've even been living with another woman, yet it's not okay for me to accept help because it's from a man? You've set so many lines in the sand you can't count how many you've stepped over. I'm going to have this baby. And since I'm now banned from Brooklyn I suppose you won't be around when I have the baby. Not until you get your debt paid off."

"You'll get taken care of if that's what you're worried about." Spot's voice sounded drained and disappointed. I slapped him once across the cheek as hard as I could, and would have followed it up with a second if he hadn't caught it right before it hit him.

"I'm worried about YOU! You stupid mick! I'm worried about our family. I'm worried because you expect me to be faithful yet you keep your own doxy. Well I'll tell you this much Spot fucking Conlon. I love you. I...love...you, you idiot! When you're ready for me and for our child go looking for Declan. At least I have one man who wants to take care of me."

"Can't you see I'm doing this for your own good?"

"Yes to some extent I can. But having Pixie around instead of me sends me a clear message. I've been replaced. Hopefully you don't get HER knocked up because then you'll have to waste your time finding a new slut." Brushing away mortified tears, I went for the doorway but stopped at the sound of his voice.

"Pixie is here for a reason. I'm sending you away because I don't want you hurt, not because I don't trust you. I'll have someone on you at all times so if something happens..."

"If anything happens I'll yell for Declan," I said snarkily before exhaling a long wobbly breath. My tear filled gray eyes met his conflicted blue ones.

"I do love you though. God help me I probably always will." With that, I turned on my heel and walked down the hallway, sobbing brokenly into my hands.

"Riot, what's the matter?" I pulled my hands away and rubbed my eyes onto my sleeve. Fingers, a calm, quiet girl stood before me, holding the violin case that was never far from her. Her brown hair was drawn into braids and her green eyes were clear and serene.

"Oh nothing Fingers, just having a splendid morning, really." I made as if to pass, but Fingers grasped the sleeve of my coat and drew me into the girl's room. Sitting me down onto a bed, she began with Fur Elise one of my favorites, and played other calming songs.

Emotions came in as the last note to a song rang sweetly from Fingers' violin and I smiled and clapped. The girl flushed and grinned. Emotions looked excited to see me, but stopped when I told her what Spot had said. Fingers sat quietly and grasped her violin, her worried eyes going from me, then straying to Emotions.

"So some of us are going to break into the boxing world for the money, and the rest keep on selling the papers. We'll be little more than slaves and if our boys aren't careful the more practiced boxers could kill them quicker'n' anything. I don't like it at all. And I don't like this whole Pixie business. Not one bit."

"I wish I knew what to tell you Emotions. All I know is that if these Italians are going to come after me, I'm not leaving myself defenseless. I'll go and stay with Declan. He's a good man, he'll look after me until Spot gets his head out of his ass." Emotions sighed and shook her head.

"I wish you didn't have to do that. There'll be a fight between the two of them when Spot comes for you. And he WILL come for you when all the dust has settled." I crossed my arms over my belly and narrowed my eyes as I saw Pixie walking up the street.

"Yes well we'll see if there's even anything to come and get when the dust is gone." I replied before spinning on my heel and heading for Manhattan. Spot didn't want me around, thought I was a liability? Fine I'd stay with a bodyguard for awhile. The only downside was I was sure the bodyguard was in love with me too and Emotions was right. He wouldn't give me up without a fight.

Shaking my head, I groaned in despair and sent up a silent prayer. What was a girl to do?

**TRANSLATIONS** (Now remember I have an online translator so don't get all bent out of shape if something is wrong!)

**Irish** - **mo ghrá** - my heart

**Tá mé grá duit ar feadh i bhfad agus ní bheidh mé ag stopadh. Mar sin tá, grá agam duit** - I have loved you for a long time and I will not stop. So yes, I love you

**A/N SHOUT OUTS!**

**LvSingWrite** - Well I'm glad you like my story, and yes I would like to beat Spot up myself half the time the way I write him. I'm really glad you like Riot, a lot of people don't like made up characters in the Newsies stories. I'll still take a character from you if you want to send it to me. Thanks for reading!

**Cloakedauthor21** - Oh, my...GOD...New York Cheesecake...*eats the entire thing including the package* Okay...whew...If Spot were my baby daddy I'd be wondering what he was doing with another girl and then getting my guy friends to teach him a lesson! He comes across as a douche but he does have his reasons.

**Blockheadwriter** - Aww I didn't want you to cry! *hands over a tissue* I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for reading!

**missfervent** - Well you'll just have to wait and see! muahahahahah *rubs hands evilly* Yes I was happy when that character was submitted, it seemed good to have another French speaking person about. Don't worry, Riot is back!

**Scout-britt** - Yeah sorry I have an AWFUL thing with cliffhangers, I just adore them too much. Glad you liked it though, and thanks for reading! :D

**HogwartsNewsie92** - No Faith in this chapter but she'll be back. I'm glad I got her character down right, that makes me happy. I always get nervous when I write other people's characters. Don't worry, the Pixie ass whooping will be soon, I promise!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Okay I know I said I wouldn't introduce OC's, but I meant old ones. I will intro new ones. Tempest is owned by LvSingWrite. I wrote this the day before St. Patrick's Day (my favorite holiday) to much Irish music! -A/N**

When I told Declan I had decided to take him up on his offer, his smile nearly split his face. I hastened to tell him that we were friends and that's how it was going to stay, but he just shrugged, still grinning, his blue eyes flashing wickedly. He told me he would find a place, and he did. Back in the Points in the same building I had fled to when Spot and I had fought a few years ago when I had first met him and he had kicked me out of Brooklyn for the first time. How appropriate.

"Rooster Alley? Really Declan?"

"They've cleaned up the area lass, and besides my contacts with the IRA are nearby. Old Maggie remembered me and you, and gave us a deal on a set of rooms."

I sighed, and packed up my few belongings and moved in with him. There was a bedroom, and just off of that a small room with a table and a place to cook. The bathroom was tiny but it was private and that's what I wanted. I was mostly concerned about the sleeping situation.

Our first night there, we ate sandwiches and talked our eyes shifting to the bedroom then back awkwardly. When it was time for bed, Declan stood up from the table and stretched, yawning.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor, Lily. You're going to have to share the bed with me." I blinked up at him and frowned. This wasn't working out the way I wanted it to, not at all. We went into the bedroom, and I changed into my nightgown in the small bathroom while Declan stripped to his undergarments in the bedroom and got into the narrow bed.

When I came out, I was so anxious I felt like throwing up. Declan must have seen the look on my face even though the room was lit with only a candle and he held out his arms and beckoned me to him.

I hesitated, but he gave me a stern look and said my name forcefully. I warily went to him and let him pull me into the bed. Wrapping his arms around me, he lay down so that I was flush against him, with my head on his bare chest.

"Just go to sleep Lily. That's all we're going to do in this bed...Unless you change your mind that is." I tensed, and Declan laughed mirthlessly and I felt him sigh then shake his head.

"I am such a fool," he said softly as his hands stroked through my hair. The gentle touch put me to sleep in no time and when I woke up I was alone in the bed and the room was awash with sunlight from the small window next to the bed.

I got up and dressed in the same pants and shirt I had worn the day before, knowing I needed to laundry. Resolving to do it later, I went out into the other room and found a note from Declan, telling me that he would be home later that afternoon. He had left me an apple for breakfast. I ate it hungrily and patted my stomach. I was still hungry.

Going out into the alley, I scuttled alongside the buildings and managed to keep a low profile until I got out of the Points. I was still wary of that place.

Hitting Manhattan, I stopped by the lodging house and found Blink flirting shamelessly with a girl who was giving him stitches on a nasty looking cut he had on his arm. Blink grinned at me and introduced me to the girl, who had shoulder length, wavy, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. The girl pulled her pouty lips into a smile and held out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Tempest." I shook her hand, and grinned at her. She had a good, solid handshake. She was muscled, but with a curvy hourglass figure. Sitting down near them, I listened to the pair banter back and forth and laughed for the better part of an hour at their antics. Tempest was witty and sarcastic, but had a sweet side that she showed by kissing Blink's arm when she was done sewing it up.

"There all better you idiot," she pronounced once she was done. Blink smiled and winked at her before getting up and going upstairs. Tempest began cleaning up after herself and I watched silently.

"So what's your story?" I started and looked over at Tempest. She was watching me with a frank look on her face. I blushed and stammered a little bit but Tempest drew it out of me eventually. She frowned at the end and picked at the cuff of her sleeve before telling me that Spot was a moron and needed a punch in the face. I laughed because she reminded me of Emotions. She was just as tough and outgoing.

Standing up, I thanked her for the talk and she told me anytime then disappeared into the lodging house. I sighed and crossing my arms, began the walk back to Rooster Alley so I could start the laundry.

I was outside, the sunlight that managed to get down in-between the buildings shining down on my head as I scrubbed shirts on a washboard in a wooden tub when the man found me.

"Well don't you look busy. Here I thought I'd find you flat on your back for one of the Irishmen." Confused I squinted up into the sunlight and into the dark brown eyes of a well dressed man who wore his black hair slicked back. He had a sharp, condescending smile on his lean face that I didn't like. Nor did I like his tone.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"

"No but you do now. My name is Nicky. Nicky Paternelli. I believe you've heard of me." I realized quickly that this was the man who had been outside the girl's lodging house in Manhattan that cold night watching me when I walked home from Medda's. Standing up fast, I took two steps backwards and Nicky smiled coldly.

"Don't even bother to run, I'll catch you. You don't want to make me angry. I'm not happy enough as it is with your little boyfriend Conlon, or that other damn Irishman that you're living with now. You do manage to get around don't you?"

"What do you want?" I was stiff with fear, my lips barely moving as I spoke. Nicky had made no move towards me, but his eyes were amused at my discomfort. There was silence all around us in the alley, the scent of trouble having reached the residents who had scrambled and disappeared like cockroaches being exposed to the light.

"Do you know why they call me 'the Knife'?" Nicky pulled a switchblade out of his pocket and flicked it open while he smiled at me. I shook my head, trembling slightly as he pointed it at my belly.

"Because I like to cut things. Tell your boyfriend that he can't hide you from me in this city and he better have those guns back or that money to me in three months or you are going to learn firsthand why they call me Nicky 'the Knife' Paternelli." Nicky winked at me and then spat at my feet as he turned and walked away.

I collapsed onto the ground, shaking once he was out of sight. I drew in deep, shuddering breaths as I curled up around my belly, my arms drawing in tight around it. Nobody was going to hurt my baby, nobody.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Old Maggie, the owner of the building I now lived in standing over me, her wrinkled face concerned. She helped me with the rest of my laundry and got me inside and into bed, with a wet cloth over my forehead. That's how Declan found me when he came home. I heard him talking in the other room with Maggie, and I rolled over, the cloth falling off my forehead onto the floor with splat. Curling up into a ball, I winced as the door slammed open and Declan rushed in.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, are you alright lass? He didn't harm ye?" I shook my head and was mortified to find tears burning in my eyes. Declan sat on the bed and pulled me into his arms and I began to cry, holding onto my belly.

"He threatened my baby Declan...He threatened to cut my baby," I sobbed into his shoulder as Declan made shushing sounds and stroked my hair. I leaned back and looked at Declan who had a desperate look on his face.

"I've been working with some of the IRA lads, we've been trying to figure out what happened to the money and guns, but so far all we can come up with is that a man named James Rafferty was the money man and he's disappeared onto a ship back to Ireland. The guns have already shipped to Ireland weeks ago. They were packed and sent as soon as we got them."

"But why is he blaming SPOT? You're the ones who didn't give him the money!" Declan shrugged and raised his hands into the air listlessly.

"Spot vouched for us and set up the deal. Spot made a guarantee that fell short. So in Nicky's mind it's his fault and he needs to pay up or get punished. Unfortunately he knows about you and the wee one. Now he's making threats in the open and we need to take them seriously. You and are going to be joined at the hip from now on. You are not to be alone anymore."

I listened to Declan's proclamation with no emotion. Pushing my way out of his arms, I went and stood next to the window and looked down at the alley watching some ragged children playing.

"I expect that's for the best," I said finally. Declan nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aye."

"So are you going to teach me how to shoot a pistol or what?"

"WHAT?"

I leaned against the wall and studied Declan's shocked face which was now flushed with color, the muscles in his neck standing out. Smiling with no feeling I met his eyes.

"I need to be able to protect myself and this baby. If that means carrying a pistol, then so be it. Get the necessary things and set it up. I won't be taken by surprise like that again." Running a hand over my stomach I fiercely whispered "I WON'T!" under my breath as Declan protested. I held up a hand and shook my head.

"Declan...Just do it. Please." We stared at each other for a few moments and then he looked away. Huffing an irritated breath, he ducked his head and looked at the floor.

"Fine," he said in a sulky tone. This time I smiled for real, and sat back down on the bed, taking his hand in mine.

"Thank you Declan," I said, squeezing his hand hard. Declan met my eyes and nodded, his face solemn. We sat like that in silence for awhile, neither of us wanting to say anything.

"This is important," I finally said, my throat clogged with unshed tears.

"I wouldn't have minded getting dragged into this before, Hell I would have stood by Spot's side no problem, but now..." I let my voice trail off and we both looked at my swollen stomach. I only had three months to go before I gave birth and I had a niggling feeling that I might give birth early. My mother used to tell me stories about how all the women in my family tended to deliver prematurely.

It terrified me, because there weren't enough resources here to deal with handling a child born early. It would be left up to fate. I voiced my fears to Declan now, leaving out the part about not having modern amenities and his voice creased in kindly concern.

"I'll be here Lily. I'll find you the best midwife I can and we'll make sure everything goes well. I promise you that."

"What about a doctor?"

"Sure and I'll find you a doctor as well. Don't you worry. Rest now." I got into the bed and he pulled the covers up to my chin before kissing me chastely on my forehead. I blinked in confusion as he went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Damnit I hated that my voice came out thin and tremulous. Declan gave me a soft smile and inclined his head out towards the other room.

"I'm going to eat dinner and then sit up for awhile. Just to make sure we don't get any other unwanted visitors. Then I'll come to bed, I promise. Now go to sleep Lily." I curled back up into a ball but didn't sleep, not for some time.

When I finally woke up, the sun was just rising and Declan's side of the bed was untouched. Concerned, I threw on my clothing and ran into the other room to find him sitting by the door with a shotgun lying across his lap, asleep. Smiling fondly I shook him by the shoulder.

He came awake instantly, loading a round into the chamber and looking around wildly before he saw it was just me. Then he grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, dislodging the bowler hat he still wore.

"Did you stay up all night?"

"Well no, seeing as how you just caught me sleeping my dear Lily. But I tried to, honestly."We looked at each other and a weird moment passed before us. Then I fairly leapt away, rummaging around for food, coming up with some bread and cheese. My hands shook as I cut slices of bread and cheese, my back to Declan. Here was a good man, a man who sat up in a chair all night with a gun to protect ME. And all he wanted in return was me.

My hand slipped and I nicked myself with the knife. Swearing a blue streak, I wrapped it in a cloth and tied it awkwardly. Declan came over and tried to fuss, but I waved him away. I could see how tired he was, so I set the food down on the table and pointed at it.

"Sit it and eat and then go and sleep in the bed." When Declan tried to argue, I hardened my face and heart and gave him a sharp look.

"You're no good to me like this. You have to eat and sleep Declan." I saw Declan's eyes cloud a little as he reached for a piece of cheese which he sandwiched in between two pieces of bread and munched thoughtfully.

Then he nodded off over his food and I grabbed him under his arm and tugged him into a standing position. Blearily he looked down at me and smiled. Frowning in return I swore.

"Come on damnit, you're going to bed." I led him like a reluctant child towards the bedroom. We stopped and he walked right into me. Stumbling forward, I whirled around and pushed him a few steps back. He rocked on his heels and would have fallen if I didn't grab onto his vest and yank him back. Christ he was acting like he was drunk!

"Well go on and get ready for bed," I snapped as I turned away and aired out the bedspread by shaking it and then respreading it over the bed and turning it down. When I turned around Declan was only in his drawers and I turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Oh come on Lily like you haven't seen a man in his underwear before," Declan drawled as he looked pointedly at my rounded belly.

"I've only seen ONE man thank you very much! I'm not a whore." Declan's sleepy face softened and he took a step towards me before pitching forward and trapping me neatly underneath him on the bed.

"DECLAN! GET UP!" Declan just shifted some of his weight so that he wasn't crushing me but not enough that I could get away and kissed my ear. I felt his hand caress my belly and I went still.

"Should be mine," he said sleepily before yawning hugely and nodding off. Yowling in frustration, I punched his shoulder, but he only mumbled and shifted in his sleep, turning on his side and spooning me close, nuzzling his face down into my neck and hair, one hand cupping over where mine lay on my stomach.

I felt my heart tear into two and tears ran down my cheeks hot and wet. I cried silently, my body vibrating with the unfairness of my situation. Spot had abandoned me. He had done so for my safety, but he had abandoned me. Declan was staying by my side and protecting me, providing me with a place to live. But was I any safer with him? He worked for the IRA. That couldn't be good. Eventually he'd have to go back to Ireland. Where would that leave me and the little Conlon? I cried myself into a restless sleep full of questions and mazes with no endings. I was stuck.

**SHOUT OUTS**

Mononoke Lynn - I would just like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading all three of my stories and reviewing nearly ALL the chapters. That made me really happy. As to the last chapter, Spot's a secretive kind of guy I think. I don't think he'd share everything with anyone.

ElleestJenn- I feel really badly for Declan too. I don't know why I'm torturing him so much. I guess I'm evil like that. And Spot is being stupid. Pixie is there for a reason but she's still bad news for sleeping with Spot.

HogwartsNewsie92 - Hahahah relax everything will work out...probably. :D

missfervent - I'll update Misery's story soon, thanks for reminding me about that. I love Spot and his Gaelic too! Nicky was the creep watching her that night as well. Sorry if that was confusing.

LvSingWrite - No the afternoon delight really wasn't necessary I suppose. But the story is mature. *shrug* It seemed to fit at the time. I hope I didn't offend. Also, I hope I got Tempest down okay. Let me know if I didn't and I'll change it. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Spot shifted on his mattress and winced in pain as his aching ribs moved. Then he sucked in a sharp breath and let out an expletive as Pixie flung an arm around him in her sleep. Grabbing her arm by the hand, he slung it off of him and slowly sat up, every muscle and bone in his body protesting.

He hadn't had a good night at the docks fighting. But he had made good money as had the rest of his boys. Only the little boys were selling newspapers and Spot was taking almost all of their money as well. Action was in charge of the money, and dealing with the gambling end of it. He had a way with figures, and could tell when someone was trying to cheat them.

Spot stood up gradually, using a nearby chair for help, one arm banded around his ribs. He was pretty sure one was broken and that pissed him off because it took him out of the fighting circuit for awhile. Limping to the window he rummaged around on his desktop and found a cigarette and lit it. Looking down at Pixie, he snorted and disgust flitted across his face before he looked out the window.

His brilliant attempt to piss Riot off and keep her out of Brooklyn and therefore out of harms way by taking another girl had not been one of his better ideas. Now he was sure he was losing her to the Irishman, Declan.

Scrubbing a hand with torn knuckles over his battered face, he sighed deeply, cigarette smoke leaking out of his mouth and nose. She hadn't been by to see him in the past two months and he missed her terribly. Plus she was due to pop in the next month and he was worried about her. Not all women survived childbirth and he wanted to be there when she went into labor just in case. Maybe he needed to have a man to man chat with Declan Moody. He was the bastard who had got him into this mess in the first place.

If that wily Irishman hadn't suggested that there was easy money in running guns to Ireland, Spot would never have dipped his toes into that nasty water. Spot wondered how favorably Riot would look on Declan if he let that little tidbit slip. Either way, he needed to see her, to reassure himself that she was okay. He had a man watching her but goddamnit he just wanted to see her.

Pixie murmured in her sleep and Spot froze, not wanting her to wake up. She had become more insistent about her role in his life and Spot didn't want to deal with her. She was just being used and he didn't feel like dealing with the fallout when that bomb was dropped. Spot snorted and scratched his head. Although, if she didn't know that by now, then she was dumber than he thought.

Exhaling a cloud of smoke, Spot gazed up at the moon and wearily closed his eyes. He just wanted this whole thing to be over. They almost had all the money, they were almost there. But the boys were all so battered it was practically suicide sending them into the ring. Opening his eyes he clenched his jaw in anger. He had no choice. They would all keep on fighting. Right up until the end.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I stared at the woman Declan had brought into the apartment. She was shorter than me if that was even possible, with a dark green shawl wrapped around her head and shoulders, falling down her back. She was middle aged, with streaks of gray in rich brown hair. Calm green eyes that almost matched her shawl assessed me as I sat in a chair next to her in the kitchen, my hands resting on my even bigger belly.

Honestly the little Conlon had doubled in size. I felt immense and I hated it. I was resolved to never sleep with anyone ever again in my entire life. I was gobsmacked right now however, with what this woman had just told me.

"Did you say TWINS? You think I'm going to have TWINS? One new mouth to feed is bad enough but two?" My mouth gaped open. Deirdre O'Malley put a work roughened hand on top of my own.

"Honestly ye should have thought of that before ye had the hand in making them, but now is not the time to dwell. Now it's time to make sure ye are strong enough to bring them into this world. Ye are a might thin, lass. Ye need to eat more." I hiccuped a shocked laugh and gestured towards my swollen abdomen.

"I'm HUGE, what are you TALKING about?" Deirdre gave me a patient smile.

"Yer belly is huge, but not the rest of ye. Ye need bed rest and plenty of fattening foods. Drink lots of milk for the bairns as well. Now come, lay out on the bed, I want to see if I can feel how they are lying in ye."

I struggled to my feet and waddled to the bedroom where Declan had to help me into the bed. Honestly it was like I ballooned overnight, I couldn't believe it. I wanted to tell Spot, but there was no way in Hell I was walking to Brooklyn, not like this. I hadn't left Rooster Alley in three weeks.

Lying down, I let Deirdre pull up the blouse I was wearing and she began pressing on my belly. I felt the baby, babies? kick back in response and Deirdre smiled at that.

"Very strong babies ye have. But ye need to put meat on yer bones or else this birth will be very difficult." I nodded weakly and put my arm over my face. I was still stuck at twins.

I heard Deirdre and Declan talking in low tones to each other but I tuned them out. I had to tell Spot that he was having twins. It just felt like something he needed to know. I knew he had someone watching me. I never saw them, but I knew they were there. I assumed it was Ghost, because that was his best spy. I wished that there was a way to get him to come out of hiding and deliver a message.

I heard the door shut and then Declan returned with a glass of milk and some bread and cheese. I wasn't hungry, but I didn't feel like picking a fight so I ate the food and drank the milk. Then Declan sat in a chair by the bed while I lay propped up by some pillows, my hands stroking my belly. The babies were moving around and it was odd sensation.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Declan shot to his feet, grabbing the shotgun that lay on the floor by his feet. He had made a hole in the door so he could look out and see who was on the other side. Cautiously making his way to the door, I saw him look and then stiffen all over. Then he opened the door and Spot swaggered in.

I could see him from where I lay on the bed and I struggled to get up. Declan hurried forward and pressed me back. His dark blue eyes were icy as he assessed the younger man. Spot had a black eye and he was walking as if moving hurt him. His knuckles were torn up and he was using his cane as more than just an adornment.

"What are ye doing here Conlon? I thought you made it pretty clear you cast Lily aside for another girl." Spot gave Declan a mirthless smile and moved closer to the bed, keeping one eye on the shotgun Declan still held.

"Riot's mine. She'll always be mine. You got that?" He pointed a swollen hand at Declan and I exclaimed over it, dragging him close to the bed and holding it tenderly in my hands.

"What have you done to yourself you stupid idiot?" Spot smiled and this time it reached his eyes, lighting them with an inner warmth. He reached out with his other hand and ran a hand down my face then let it rest on my swollen belly. His expression turned serious.

"Are you going to just let him come in here like this? After everything he's done to ye? After everything I've done for you?" Declan's eyes were fiery with anger. I was nervous as I saw his finger twitch on the trigger of the gun. He must have seen my glance for he aimed the shotgun down at the floor and looked slightly ashamed.

"Declan," I said calmly, "You've done more for me than I could ever have hoped for. But Spot is the father and he does have rights." I saw Declan nodding as I spoke but I could tell he didn't like it. He proved that by punching a hole in the cheap wall next to the doorway before storming out of the room muttering that he'd be outside.

"He oversteps his boundaries thinking you could be his." That snapped something in me, and I heaved myself into a half sitting position, shoving Spot's hand off of my belly.

"You listen to me Spot Conlon. That man has done nothing but look out for me and provide for me while you've been living it up with your whore in Brooklyn. So don't talk like you still own me." Spot's blue eyes pierced my own and I felt all the air leave my chest in a sudden whoosh.

"Don't I Riot? Don't I still own you?" He was suddenly standing by the bed, his hand cupping my cheek. Moving a strand of my hair, he bent down and kissed me. I fought him at first but he deftly avoided my hands and kept on kissing me until I finally accepted it and softened towards him.

When he broke the kiss we were both breathless and disconcerted. Spot pulled a chair close to the side of the bed and sat, taking one of my hands in his own. Then he looked down at the ground as if trying to find the right words to say.

"Riot I screwed up. Bringing Pixie around was the only way I knew would get you out of Brooklyn and away from Paternelli. I figured once you were gone he would never know you even existed and you'd be safe. I guess I was wrong on both counts, and I'm sorry."

I just stared at him. First off I had never heard him apologize to anyone. Ever. Secondly I couldn't believe that he had hatched such a stupid scheme. Rising up on an elbow I skewered him with a glare.

"You didn't think that maybe taking me aside and explaining what was going on and asking me to go stay in Manhattan until it was over wouldn't have worked?" My voice was deadly calm. Spot rubbed his hands on his trousers as if they were sweating.

"But Riot, I know you, you would have argued. You would have wanted to stay and fight. That's one of the things I love about you, you're a fighter. But these guys mean business and I couldn't risk it...I couldn't risk you. Especially with the baby."

"Babies."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," I said enjoying, perhaps a little too satisfyingly the shellshocked look on Spot's lean, bruised face. Leaning forward, he put his hands gently on my stomach and rubbed, his face full of wonder.

"Two. Well son of a bitch. I don't know if I can handle two little Conlon's running around. You know they're going to be little troublemakers." I grinned.

"Just like their dad."

"Hah!" Spot laughed and looked at me fondly. I grimaced and Spot shot to his feet, concern etched across his face.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I've just had this weird back ache all day and it's getting worse." Spot stood unmoving for a few moments, then he shook himself like someone dumped cold water over him.

"Uhm Riot, I don't mean to alarm you but I don't think that's just a backache." I looked up at him confused then winced as another pain came. Then it hit me and panic rushed through me like a flood.

"Ohmygod Spot! I'm not ready for this, Jesus Christ I don't think I can do this!" Spot grabbed my hands and looked at me steadily, his eyes boring into my own.

"Riot I will be here the entire time. You can do this, I know you can. I only need to leave for a few minutes to tell Declan to get the midwife. Hold on, I'll be right back." I nodded dumbly and fell back against the pillows as Spot literally flew out the door of the apartment.

Wincing, I heaved myself onto my side to try to relieve some of the pain but that didn't seem to help. Flopping back onto my back, I stared up at the ceiling and blew out a long, steadying breath. Women had been giving birth like this for hundreds of years. I was just concerned because they were coming early and my strength wasn't still up to par.

Another pain racked me, this one worse than the rest of them had been, and I grasped the bed sheets and groaned. There was nothing I could do. These babies were coming whether I wanted them to or not.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**SHOUT OUTS**

**Mononoke Lynn** - I'm very happy you're still following Riot's adventures! Yes getting approached by a man with a knife is definitely not a good welcoming gesture. Thanks for the review :)

**missfervent** - I do so love love triangles, as is obvious. I think I will probably have one in my next Spot story, which I'm thinking won't feature Riot. We'll see. I love coffee so it's okay! I'm glad you get excited! I wouldn't say I'm an amazing writer but I do okay. I love Declan too, even though I'm evil for what I'm putting him through. Bad me...yes the man with a knife is very bad man and he will be back! Thank you for the review :)

**LvSingWrite** - Sorry I hope this wasn't too long in between updates. Tempest wasn't in this chapter but she will be back. I'm glad you liked what I did with her. I always get nervous writing other people's characters. Declan does need to get the hint, but he's in love so he keeps hoping. It's what keeps him going right now. He's really a good man. Thanks for the review :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Hello everybody! I see I have a couple of lurkers. Welcome, come on in! Leave me some reviews, I'll love ya forever. -A/N**

If Spot or Declan didn't leave I was going to kill one of them. They stood on either side of the bed, casting hard looks at each other while holding on to either of my hands and giving me advice that didn't help.

Finally, after five hours, I ripped my hands away after a contraction and bit both of their heads off. Spot just smiled and pushed a lock of sweaty hair out of my face while Declan looked affronted and excused himself.

Heaving out a huge breath, I lay back on the pile of pillows behind me and closed my eyes. Spot laced his fingers with mine, and I opened my eyes and looked down at our hands to see the nail marks I had left on his.

"Spot I'm sorry, the midwife can tie a sheet to the bedpost and I can yank on that..."

"No, it's nothing. What's a little discomfort compared to what you're going through?" I blinked and looked hard at him. This was a new Spot I hadn't seen before. True, he had always had his moments where he could be sweet but he was actually being considerate and kind instead of his normal abrasive nature.

"What's the big idea? You're acting funny." Spot let out a half-laugh and rubbed a bruised hand over his bruised face. Leaning close, he put his head next to mine and looked me in the eyes.

"All I've ever wanted since I was a kid was a family of my own. When I joined the Brooklyn newsies and then became their leader, it was like having a family. I thought I was going to start one with Cinder. But then you came along and planted your stubborn ass right in my way and wouldn't let me go around you. Now I'm getting what I've always wanted. My own family."

I felt my eyes well up with tears and bit my lower lip as one escaped and slid down my cheek. Spot caught it and wiped it away with his thumb and then kissed me.

"I love you Riot. There's no Pixie, there never was any Pixie, it's always been you."

"Ye have a funny way of showing that, lad." Declan came back in, his face stormy. Taking his seat back at my other side, he crossed his arms and glared at Spot.

"Fuck you Irishman. None of this would have happened if I hadn't taken your deal." Declan laughed and spread his arms wide, as if he was challenging Spot.

"She already knows I facilitated the whole thing laddie, so yap away it makes no difference. I've been here these past two months and where have you been? In Brooklyn with your whore."

"She was just a front..."

"So you didn't sleep with her?"

My eyes shot to over to Spot, who had risen, his fists clenched, jaw a rock. He looked down at me and I stared into those ice blue depths trying to catch the lie but if he did than he was a master liar indeed.

"I slept in the same bed as her, but I never touched her." Declan let out a short bark of incredulous laughter.

"You're a liar."

"It's the truth."

"I don't believe it, and neither does she." Spot looked at me again and I looked away, still not sure if I believed him or not. He took my chin in his hand and made me look at him.

"Riot it's the truth." I stared at him than nodded minutely. He must have felt it because he let my chin go and relaxed. Declan looked down at me, a wounded expression on his face.

"Don't tell me you believe the wee pup?"

"Declan now is really not the TIME!" I screeched as another contraction hit. Writhing on the bed in pain I wished to be in the modern world where there were magical things like epidurals. I had clutched onto Declan for that one, and he eased me back when it was through, stroking my hair and murmuring to me in Gaelic.

"Anois, anois beag amháin calma síos mo ghrá" he said softly into my ear which eased me somewhat. I didn't know what it was but hearing Gaelic was so soothing. Spot smoothed hair away from my face.

"Tá mé ag fanacht, beidh mé leat i gcónaí. Is breá liom tú." Then he leaned forward and kissed my tensed lips. I watched the two men square off over me then Spot stuck out his hand.

"This isn't the place to have our fight Declan. We can settle this later. Right now she needs us and it's only going to get worse. Can you put it aside for now?" Declan's eyes were dark blue flinty sparks in his face but he nodded shortly and shook Spot's hand briefly. I let out a sigh of relief and fell into a fitful sleep that I kept being awoken from by contractions. I slipped under one more blessed time, exhausted.

I was awoken not long after by an excruciating pain that had me hollering and the midwife between my legs, clucking with her lips pursed.

"You're not quite ready to start pushing my dear, but you're close enough. This is one of the quickest births I've been to."

"What time is it?" I rasped out, my throat screaming for some water. A glass was thrust into my hand and Spot was there, his eyes showing the first signs of panic as he watched me gulp down the water and collapse back onto the bed, drenched in sweat.

"You've been at it for ten hours now. Aren't they going to come soon?" Spot demanded of the midwife. She gave him a disapproving frown and dismissed him like one would an insect.

"This is why I don't like the father's to be present at the birth. You should really go wait in the other room. Once she starts to push she's not going to want to see your face anyways." I blinked then cast back through my memories of stories I had heard of my mother's friends giving birth. They had all laughed about how they had hurled abuse at their husbands and told them awful things right before the baby was born. Did that mean the pain was going to get worse?

I was answered by a contraction that had my spine bending, a scream ripping through the air. I had never felt pain like this. Spot still stood at my side, I had no idea where Declan was but Spot was actually standing there wringing his hands. For once there was nothing he could do to help the situation.

My contractions started coming harder and closer together. The midwife checked me again and pronounced me ready to start pushing. She instructed me to bend my knees and pull them back to my chest as far as I could.

"I'll do whatever you want, just get these kids out of me!" I yelled at her. She just calmly smiled and when the next contraction came, she told me to push for all I was worth. I pushed until I saw black spots swimming past my closed eyes.

"You're doing great mo ghrá, keep it up!" I shot Spot a look of such malevolence that he stepped back and made the sign of the Cross.

"You are never touching me AGAIN!" I shrieked as another contraction came and I pushed again. The midwife told me she could see a head, and that gave me an extra boost of energy to fight through the pain and push harder and she suddenly held up a wailing baby covered in whitish goo. Handing the baby over to her apprentice, the midwife spoke calmly and lowly to me telling me that my job wasn't over.

A couple more marathon pushes and a smaller goo covered baby emerged, followed by the after birth. Both babies cried lustily as they were bathed and cleaned then swaddled and brought over to where I lay in a stupor. I had done it. I had given birth to two babies in nineteenth century New York City and lived.

"You have a boy and a girl," the midwife told me proudly. I gave her a weak smile, and then beamed up at Spot who seemed to be in shock.

"Spot come say hello to Maureen Rose and Liam Brendan." I saw Spot give a start, then he was at the bed in an instant, slanting his mouth over mine despite the squawks of the babies and my sweaty disheveled appearance.

"You remembered what I wanted to name them," He said roughly when he pulled away. Then he looked down at the two bundles and held a finger out to Maureen who grasped onto it weakly. I thought I saw tears in his eyes as he swallowed hard and looked at me.

"You and the babies are going to stay here in the Points until I get Paternelli his money. Declan will watch over you. I'll have a guy watching you all the time as well. I'll see you as much as I can but it's going to take another month or two." I felt my heart sink and I pulled the babies closer.

They had whorls of dark hair that would probably turn reddish like mine and the blue eyes most babies were born with, but I bet that they would have their father's eyes. So Spot was abandoning me again.

"What happened to I love you, and I'm never leaving you?"

"I do love you and I'm only leaving you to get the money so we can live without fear. If I don't do this we'll always be looking over our shoulder's. I don't want that for you, and for them."

"Fine Spot go. Declan will watch out for me, like he has been. We'll be fine." Spot's mouth thinned and I saw fire leap in his blue eyes. He took my chin and kissed me hard enough to leave a bruise or two.

"You are not Declan's, and you are NEVER going to be Declan's. Don't forget that Riot. Don't even try to play that game. Not with me. I know it was wrong for me to do it to you and for that I'm sorry but it was for your own good. This...this isn't for anyone's good except to protect you. That's the ONLY reason I'm leaving you here with HIM."

I wanted to fight. If I had been able, I would have leapt up and gotten into his face but as it was I was fairly certain I couldn't even stand.

Spot turned to go, then came back and kissed each baby on their foreheads and inhaled their scent before sliding a hand behind my neck and kissing me again quite thoroughly.

"You're mine mo ghrá, don't you ever forget it." Then he was gone, limping out the door still hurting from his injuries gained from the fighting at the docks for money.

Declan reappeared from wherever he had been during the birth the moment Spot was gone. He looked down at me and gave me a gentle smile.

"Ye have two beautiful babes there lass. What did ye name them?"

"Maureen and Liam."

"Ah good Irish names too! Excellent. Now we need to be doing something about changing the bed sheets." I looked at him and nodded. I was still upset about Spot. Declan deftly took each baby from me and put them in one of two cradles we had acquired then helped me stand up.

Sitting me down on a chair, he took the sheets and with a grimace just threw them into the fire. Then he put fresh ones down and left the room. When he came back in he had a wash basin filled with water and some cloths along with a fresh nightgown over one arm. When I blinked back tears at him, he laughed.

"I have six sisters, Lily. I've seen a birth or two. I'm sure the babes will be fine while you wash yourself and get changed." Then he respectfully left the room. I took my time for I hurt like a bastard but I was finally clean, resolving to wash my hair the next day. Then I looked down at my two babies and finally did cry. Picking them up out of their cradles I unwound the swaddling cloths and examined them.

Maureen was smaller, but they both looked happy and healthy. I wrapped them back up and fed them, sitting on the floor crooning a wordless lullaby. That was how Declan found me when he came back into the room.

Sitting in a chair, he watched me until I was done then helped me back into the bed. When he yanked off his shirt and boots and got into the bed next to me, I didn't say anything, just rolled onto my side and blew out the candle on my end table. Thus began my first night with not one but two newborns.

I was not prepared for the fact that they would wake up almost every hour on the hour. I found myself stumbling from the bed like a zombie fumbling with the laces at my throat to bare a breast for first one then the other more times than I could count.

But there was one time when I awoke to crying when I sighed deeply and was about to mindlessly get up when I heard the crying stop. Peering through the darkness, I felt tears gather in my eyes when I saw one of the babies tiny bodies being cradled against Declan's solid chest.

He was whispering to it in Gaelic, and humming a tune that I knew but just couldn't put my finger on. Wiping a tear away, I slid back into bed slowly not wanting to break the moment between man and infant.

I felt when he got back into bed, and I felt him tenatively curl an arm around my side and pull me towards him I pretended to be asleep and let it happen. I lay awake so confused about these feelings I was having. I still didn't know why Declan hadn't been there for the birth but seeing him with one of the infants right now made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside towards him.

Shit. I couldn't like both Declan AND Spot. That would end badly. And who would I choose? The man who was getting beaten every night for money so that his family could live in safety or the man who was watching over this other man's family and inserting himself into the role of protector and provider.

So I lay against Declan's side, feeling him breathe in and out and didn't sleep at all. The next morning he left on 'IRA' business and gave me a kiss on the cheek after kissing the babies and told me Old Maggie would be helping me around the house today. I barely heard him. I had to choose and I had to choose soon.

**IRISH TRANSLATIONS** (I use an online translator so if it's wrong, I apologize in advance)

**mo ghrá** - My love

**Tá mé ag fanacht, beidh mé leat i gcónaí. Is breá liom tú**. - I'm staying and I always will. I love you.

**Anois, anois beag amháin calma síos mo ghrá** - Now, now just calm down a little my love

**SHOUT OUTS**

**LvSingWrite** - Yay here are the babies! Yeah Spot can be stupid, but hey he's a guy. *grin* I hope you had fun on your Newsie weekend!


End file.
